


Cuore e Cervello

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Cuore e Cervello [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Spock/Uhura (Past) - Freeform, Vulcan Culture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fatto apparentemente insignificante: un attacco ad un pianeta della Federazione scatena una sequela di eventi che porterà il capitano Kirk ed il primo ufficiale Spock, a prendere in considerazione sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attacco nemico

Antres Primo, pineta di classe Minshara dalle dimensioni di poco più piccole della Terra, ospitava un avamposto della Federazione ai confini dello spazio klingoniano. Il centro di controllo, abitato da un centinaio di uomini di differenti specie e dalle rispettive famiglie, era sistemato all’interno di una grande base dotata di alloggi, e addirittura anche di un piccolo villaggio adibito agli svaghi.  

Nonostante i pericoli che la vicinanza allo spazio Klingon comportava, George Sheridan ‒ comandante della USS Farragut [1] ‒ l’aveva sempre trovato un luogo delizioso, specie per il paesaggio circostante. Il cielo era di un azzurro intenso, la vegetazione molto fitta e verdeggiante ed il clima piuttosto mite. Addirittura, poco lontano, vi era un laghetto dalle acque cristalline che rendeva quell’avamposto un piccolo paradiso. Il capitano Sheridan lo aveva sempre considerato un pianeta molto più adatto ad una licenza, che ad una base militare e se ne era convinto fin dalla prima volta che c’era stato. Ancora ricordava quando, giovane guardiamarina, aveva trascorso del tempo su Antres al termine di una dura missione. Forse era proprio a causa di quei piacevoli ricordi che gli affollavano la mente, che adesso era tanto sconvolto. Quel paradiso terrestre era diventato un vero e proprio inferno e, George ne era sicuro, non avrebbe mai più potuto vedere Antres con gli stessi occhi.

Un pugno di uomini, appartenenti alla squadra di sicurezza, lo precedette e scese dalla navetta poco prima di lui. E quando mise piede sulla superficie, il capitano poté finalmente vedere ciò che solo i sensori gli avevano mostrato fino a quel momento: morti, tutti. Decine di cadaveri giacevano inanimati, abbandonati, senza aver avuto nemmeno una degna sepoltura. Case semi distrutte e il villaggio raso al suolo; ovunque c’erano segni di bruciature e morte. Morte dappertutto.

Un brivido lo colse quando notò, poco lontano, i corpi di una donna e del suo bambino accasciati l’uno sull’altro. Dovevano essere stati scoperti mentre tentavano la fuga nella foresta e poi erano stati brutalmente massacrati. Lei doveva aver cercato di proteggere il figlio con il proprio corpo, ma non c’era riuscita. Quel bambino non doveva aver avuto più di quattro anni, pensò, inorridito.

Antres Primo era senza vita e Sheridan non riuscì a celare il proprio orrore. Chi poteva aver causato tanta morte e sofferenza? Chi poteva essere l’artefice di quel massacro?

George si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a dover svolgere ugualmente i propri compiti: aveva una squadra da comandare e indagini da svolgere, era quindi fondamentale che fosse vigile e pienamente cosciente. Perché non solo la vita dei suoi uomini era in pericolo, ma c’era in gioco ben altro che delle vite di un pugno di marinai. L’attacco ad un avamposto terrestre ai confini dell’impero Klingon era una questione delicata, dalle sue conclusioni sarebbe potuta nascere una guerra.  
«State all’erta, armi impostate su stordimento» esordì. «Se vedete un Klingon sparate senza pensarci due volte, ma non uccidete quei figli di puttana: ci servono vivi.»

Dalle informazioni acquisite non dovevano esserci sopravvissuti; dopo che l’avamposto era stato attaccato, infatti, la sua nave era stata chiamata per indagare e da allora non avevano ricevuto comunicazioni dal pianeta, né segni di vita. L’ultima cosa di cui la Federazione aveva bisogno era di una guerra e se l’indagine avesse rivelato che l’attacco era partito da loro, la Flotta Stellare non avrebbe avuto altre alternative.  
«Dottoressa Bloom, il suo tricorder ci dice qualcosa?» La donna, dai lunghi capelli rossi, sollevò gli occhi verdi annuendo impercettibilmente.  
«Un segno vitale» annuì lei.  
«Umano?» domandò il capitano.  
«Non so dirlo con certezza.»  
«Motivo?»  
«Non capisco, capitano, c’è qualcosa d’insolito: è come se fosse sia umano che vulcaniano.»  
«Vulcaniano?» ripeté, vivamente stupito; non sapeva che ce ne fossero all’interno della base, anche se forse era solo di passaggio, ma anche in quel caso era ugualmente strano. Negli ultimi tempi di vulcaniani se ne vedevano ben pochi in giro. «Controlli un’altra volta, dottore, non possono essere in due?»  
«No, i sensori dicono chiaramente che c’è un solo segno vitale, in quella direzione» mormorò voltandosi verso sinistra. «Non riesco a dare una giustificazione, i nostri li percepisce correttamente» concluse, sempre più confusa. Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, non aveva nessuna spiegazione in proposito e ciò la irritava. Era nel carattere di Ambra Bloom l’avere sempre le risposte a tutto, specie alle domande che il capitano le sottoponeva. Essere l’ufficiale medico capo su di una nave tanto imponente, era una responsabilità che Ambra si era sentita addosso a lungo, specie durante i primi tempi in cui era imbarcata sulla Farragut. Di tanto in tanto ancora faticava a sopportarne il peso, ma in quel particolare frangente non erano le proprie responsabilità a gravargli sulle spalle, bensì il non riuscire a dare risposte convincenti. Sapeva dell’esistenza di ibridi umani e vulcaniani, anzi dell’unico ibrido esistente nell’universo: il primo ufficiale Spock dell’astronave Enterprise, ma non poteva trovarsi lì in quel momento.  
«Lo scopriremo solo andando a vedere, dottore; state all’erta» mormorò Sheridan, prendendo l’arma dalla fondina per poi far cenno alla squadra di seguirli.  
«Da questa parte» disse Bloom, seguendo le indicazioni che leggeva dal piccolo schermo, prima di addentrarsi all’interno della base.

Il gruppetto entrò in quello che il capitano ricordava essere il centro di controllo, capì di non essersi sbagliato non appena riconobbe il corpo senza vita dell’ammiraglio Donovan, comandante nell’avamposto. Sheridan non poté non soffermarsi per un istante e, in segno di rispetto, si chinò al suo fianco posandogli una mano sugli occhi sbarrati, chiudendoli. Avrebbe dato loro una degna sepoltura, a costo di dover scavare le tombe personalmente…

Ritornò alla realtà, quando il medico indicò la porta della sala controllo, ora chiusa. Con un cenno del capo ordinò alle guardie della sicurezza di precederlo, dopodiché fecero irruzione nella stanza. Rimasero stupiti quando trovarono il corpo di un vecchio vulcaniano, a terra e ferito.  
«Capitano Sheridan della USS Farragut; si identifichi.»  
«Spock della Federazione dei pianeti Uniti, ambasciatore di Uzh T’Khasi [2] la ringrazio, capitano per aver accolto la mia richiesta di soccorso.»  
«Ambasciatore Spock? Santo cielo…» esclamò Sheridan. «Dottor Bloom, si occupi immediatamente di lui.»

La dottoressa annuì e subito gli fu a fianco, estrasse di tasca il proprio analizzatore cercando di capire chi avesse davanti. Non aveva molta esperienza con la fisiologia vulcaniana, ma qui il caso era ancora più complesso. Quello Spock era anche un umano e lei non aveva mai avuto a che fare con una biologia del genere. Non ebbe tempo di pensare a nient’altro, perché l’ambasciatore parlò di nuovo, distraendola.  
«Capitano Sheridan, avrei una richiesta da farle.»  
«Mi dica, ambasciatore Spock.»  
«Vorrei parlare con il capitano James Tiberius Kirk, di persona.»

Seppur senza capire, il capitano annuì. Non aveva idea del motivo per il quale volesse parlare con quello scapestrato di Jim Kirk, ma conosceva di fama quel vecchio vulcaniano venuto dal futuro, e che aveva contribuito nella distruzione di Nero e della sua armata, e non poteva non accontentarlo. Non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona e non sapeva cosa ci facesse in un avamposto della Federazione, aveva solo la certezza che la congrega vulcaniana vivesse in un pianeta nel sistema di Ontri, ma non c’era mai stato personalmente.

Sheridan rispettava i vulcaniani anche se, in tutta sincerità, li trovava alquanto irritanti: quell’aria saccente con cui se ne andavano in giro, infatti, era addirittura detestabile. Anche l’idea di collaborare con James Kirk non gli piaceva per niente, quel ragazzino aveva troppo potere per la sua giovane età, era una testa calda senza alcun controllo ed era quasi sicuro che avesse ottenuto l’Enterprise con l’inganno. Chissà cos’aveva visto il compianto ammiraglio Pike in lui… Di certo lui non vedeva altro che un ragazzo viziato. Però, adesso si trovava nella scomoda situazione di dover accontentare Spock, con la sua nomea e il suo potere all’interno della Federazione sarebbe accaduto un guaio se gli avesse negato l’ultimo desiderio. Sempre che stesse morendo… Di medicina lui ci aveva sempre capito ben poco.

«Sarà fatto» annuì suo malgrado.

E, per assurdo, gli parve che l’espressione dell’ambasciatore si fosse rasserenata.  
 

 

_oOo_

 

   
Il dottor Leonard McCoy sentiva nostalgia per molte cose da che aveva intrapreso la missione quinquennale a bordo della nave stellare Enterprise, ma niente gli mancava più del vero cibo. Quelle schifezze risequenziate che era costretto a mandar giù, erano sì complete di proteine e sali minerali essenziali per l’organismo, ma avevano un sapore falsato e non reale. Lo facevano sopravvivere, ma non erano definibili come commestibili. Leonard si era ritrovato molto spesso a ripensare ai tempi in cui abitava sulla Terra. Non che quando fosse sposato, sua moglie lo deliziasse con piatti da gourmet, però poteva dire che ogni tanto, una buona zuppa di verdure fresche, la mangiava o magari una bistecca ai ferri cucinata a dovere. Quasi riusciva a sentirne il gusto sul palato… Il dolce sapore dei succhi della carne che si mischiavano alla salsa al tabasco che lui adorava: era delizioso anche il solo pensiero. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò al ricordo, brontolando per la fame; Leonard diede poi una rapida occhiata alle pietanze che aveva sistemato sul proprio vassoio, sbuffando di disappunto. Fu quindi con un gesto di stizza che lo appoggiò sul tavolo, rischiando di rovesciare il brodo contenuto nella ciotola.

«Nervoso, Bones?» chiese il capitano Kirk, sollevando di poco lo sguardo senza però smettere di mangiare.  
«E me lo domandi?» sibilò a denti stretti. «L’ultima missione mi ha portato la bellezza di sei, e dico sei, feriti.»  
«Erano tutte cose da poco, Bones, l’hai detto tu stesso» continuò Jim, prima di addentare una forchettata del petto di tacchino che aveva davanti, curandosi di lasciar da parte broccoli e cavoletti, spingendoli a lato del piatto.  
«Già, ma prova tu a curare gente che non ne vuole sapere d’essere medicata perché vuole tornare al proprio posto, ignorando completamente i tuoi ordini. E per di più mi tocca mangiare questa robaccia risequenziata, quando assaggeremo di nuovo del vero cibo?»  
«Sono bravi ragazzi» rispose Jim, ignorando gli sproloqui sul pranzo. «Vogliono solo adempiere al loro dovere» annuì, senza celare il fatto d’esser orgoglioso di loro, dell’attaccamento alla causa, ma soprattutto della fedeltà che giorno dopo giorno sembravano dimostrargli.

A quell’affermazione, il dottore non rispose nulla: si limitò a grugnire prima di portarsi alla bocca un’abbondante cucchiaiata di minestra. Il capitano sorrise di rimando stando comunque attento a non esagerare, il suo amico non mancava mai di lamentarsi. In effetti, da un certo punto di vista, non faceva altro; specialmente quando qualcuno ignorava i suoi ordini e se ne andava dall’infermeria, in quei casi, McCoy diventava addirittura una furia.

Il giovane capitano Kirk sorrise al pensiero di vederlo arrabbiato; era insopportabile, però era assai spassoso. Portò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, forse di prenderlo in giro ne aveva un po’ voglia e di sicuro ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Stava per parlare quando la visione del suo primo ufficiale che entrava dalla porta, lo interruppe.

Jim lo vide dirigersi a passo sicuro verso il computer e ordinare la propria cena. Non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi a guardarlo, ma ultimamente non faceva altro. Il suo fisico longilineo, magro e forte attirava la sua attenzione, lo incuriosiva. Quella sua stupida frangetta che gli copriva in parte la fronte, non nascondeva però i suoi occhi scuri e le orecchie a punta, orecchie che Kirk trovava assolutamente adorabili. Quante volte si era immaginato di mordicchiarle mentre facevano l’amore? O di leccarle avidamente tanto da farle diventare di un bel verde smeraldo? Avrebbe mentito a sé stesso se avesse cercato di convincersi di non essere attratto da Spock, in fondo non aveva mai fatto mistero di volersi portare a letto ogni essere vivente di bell’aspetto; fosse questo uomo o donna, umano o non umano. C’era stata una volta, quando ancora frequentava l’accademia, in cui si era ritrovato in un orgia con due orioniane, una donna gatto e quattro uomini terrestri. Solo il mattino seguente aveva realizzato che era con un bel marinaio di origini svedesi, che aveva dormito. Ovviamente ne era rimasto un po’ sconvolto, ma i ricordi di quella fantasmagorica scopata erano molto più che positivi, ragion per cui, Jim non faceva più molta distinzione tra generi e razze.

Ma Spock, accidenti, lui avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo stare.

Si era invaghito più della metà delle donne, e degli uomini, che erano imbarcati sull’Enterprise, prima fra tutte Carol Marcus. Quella bellissima bionda che si era intrufolata sulla sua nave quando era accaduto il fatto di Khan, già sei mesi addietro. Di lei si era quasi un po’ innamorato e non si era fatto troppi problemi a farla cadere nella sua rete. Peccato che Carol non ne avesse voluto sapere nulla e, anzi, gli aveva detto più volte di non voler mischiare il lavoro con il piacere. La sola cosa che Jim era riuscito ad ottenere da lei era la promessa che, a missione finita, avrebbero di certo fatto qualcosa insieme. Già, peccato che i cinque anni fossero appena iniziata e che Kirk non era tipo da fare programmi a lunga scadenza, specie se non era sicuro che portassero a qualcosa.

Quando Spock si avvicinò al tavolo, chiedendo rispettosamente se potesse accomodarsi, il capitano sobbalzò per lo spavento. Perso come lo era stato a guardarlo, non si era nemmeno reso conto che gli aveva parlato.  
«Come dice?»  
«Domandavo se il posto di fronte a lei è libero, capitano» ripeté l’ufficiale scientifico.  
«Certamente» borbottò Jim in risposta, chinando il capo prima di riprendere a magiare. Non che avesse fame, ma rimanere imbambolato a fissarlo era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno; curioso com’era, Spock avrebbe certamente iniziato a fare domande. E che gli avrebbe risposto? “Ti guardo perché non riesco a fare altro e ritengo che tu sia bello?” Che idiozie! Se riusciva a nascondere cotte ed innamoramenti, sarebbe riuscito a controllare una semplice sbandata per un vulcaniano impegnato.

Ne era sicuro.  
 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La USS Farragut fa parte di quelle astronavi della Flotta che sono state distrutte nella trappola di Nero nel primo reboot. Tuttavia io l’ho inserita ugualmente perché, a parte l’Enterprise, è una delle astronavi che mi piacciono di più. Diciamo che questa è la 2.0  
> [2] Uzh T’Khasi: Letteralmente significa “Nuovo Vulcano”. Ho optato per utilizzare questo termine per tradurre la parola “Vulcano” preferendolo a “Ah’rak” perché questo termine (T’Khasi) compare anche in altre traduzioni che comprendono la parola Vulcano e l’ho quindi reputato più corretto.


	2. Checkmate

Il capitano Kirk non aveva mai giocato a scacchi, non prima d’essersi assunto l’incarico di diventare il capitano dell’Enteprise ed aver conosciuto Spock. Aveva sempre trovato i giochi da tavolo noiosi e poco interessanti; ne conosceva le regole ‒ almeno dei più famosi ‒ ma non poteva ritenersi un buon giocatore, non quanto il suo primo ufficiale, per lo meno. Eppure, nelle ultime settimane, stava imparando ad apprezzare molti di quei giochini idioti, tanto da non considerarli più così inutili. Tra questi, gli scacchi erano  quelli che Jim preferiva. Amava molto l’idea di studiarsi delle tattiche che riuscissero a scalfire la bravura di Spock, ma soprattutto adorava le discussioni che intavolavano durante le partite. Certo, le prime volte erano state delle inevitabili Caporetto e il capitano si era più volte domandato come mai andasse sempre ad imbarcarsi in sfide che, sapeva, avrebbe perso. Nonostante non avesse ancora vinto, non riusciva a smettere di giocare. Delle volte era lui stesso a proporre a Spock di passare la serata insieme, una volta finito il turno di servizio sul ponte. Si era detto che mai una cosa gli era interessata tanto quanto quel giochetto stupido, ma poi, aveva capito che non erano solo pedane e pedine ad interessarlo, ma lo era soprattutto la compagnia di Spock. Era stato infatti durante una di quelle serate che aveva capito d’essere attratto da lui. Una volta in cui si era soffermato a guardare i suoi profondi occhi scuri, trovandoli insolitamente espressivi. Ma non voleva limitare il suo interesse nei confronti di Spock solo ad un interesse fisico, gli piaceva parlare con lui, gli piaceva davvero. Se i primi tempi aveva trovato quella sua logica estremamente irritante e fastidiosa, con il tempo aveva iniziato ad apprezzarla. In un primo momento aveva capito che la sua professionalità sul lavoro gli piaceva, quella precisione e attenzione ad ogni più piccolo dettaglio lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Era certo che se gli fosse sfuggito un particolare, a Spock non sarebbe successo. Per questo comandare l’Enterprise al suo fianco era rassicurante, il suo primo ufficiale non era soltanto solerte e preciso, ma era anche uno scienziato degno di nota. Era come se, con lui, Jim si sentisse al sicuro. Con il passare dei mesi aveva imparato ad apprezzare queste sue qualità anche fuori dal lavoro, quando Spock gli parlava di… Beh, qualunque cosa, a Kirk piaceva stare a sentirlo: l’avrebbe ascoltato per delle ore.  
  
Quella sera era da poco terminato il turno alfa e Jim si sentiva particolarmente stanco. Non era accaduto nulla di rilevante in quell’ultima settimana, avevano trascorso del tempo su di un pianeta del sistema di Bellex, abitato da una tribù feroce e territoriale. Nonostante la superficie fosse piacevole ed il clima piuttosto mite, gli abitanti non lo erano stati altrettanto e molti dei suoi uomini si erano procurati ferite superficiali. Nulla che Bones non avesse curato con la sua solita solerzia, ma ugualmente al capitano non piaceva quando qualcuno dei suoi veniva ferito.  
  
Aveva trascorso poche serate in compagnia del suo primo ufficiale durante quei giorni, e il motivo era che non se la sentiva di giocare. Ma quella sera venne fermato proprio da Spock mentre faceva ritorno in cabina, e Jim non riuscì a tirarsi indietro.  
«Capitano.»  
«Mi dica» disse, voltandosi leggermente mentre si massaggiava gli occhi.  
«Volevo proporle la nostra solita sfida a scacchi; tuttavia se desidera riposare possiamo rimandare ad un’atra volta.»  
Kirk si soffermò per qualche istante a riflettere, non era stato solo per rispetto verso quegli uomini che aveva evitato di stare con lui e non era stato nemmeno soltanto perché era attratto da Spock. C’era anche dell’altro ed era da attribuire ad una strana sensazione che provava spesso quando era in sua compagnia. Non aveva mai sentito nulla di simile, Jim, gli pareva quasi benessere e completezza. Perciò aveva preferito stargli lontano, Kirk non amava troppo non dare un nome alle cose, specie se queste lo riguardavano in prima persona. Era sempre stato chiaro in tutto ciò che faceva, se gli piaceva qualcuno: ci provava e quando aveva capito d’essere attratto dagli uomini oltre che dalle donne, l’aveva accettato. Amava la chiarezza, il capitano Kirk, e detestava quando provava sentimenti confusi. Era morbosamente attratto da Spock e così interessato a lui, da sognarlo addirittura la notte. Il problema era che era tanto confuso a riguardo, da provare strani sentimenti ed insolite sensazioni. Sapeva che non era solo attrazione fisica, ma ovviamente Spock gli piaceva anche da quel lato… Diavolo, era tutto così complicato! Ed in quel momento a peggiorare le cose, c’era proprio il suo ufficiale scientifico che lo guardava perplesso.  
  
Adesso che Spock gli chiedeva apertamente la sua compagnia, che doveva fare? In effetti, quella la prima volta che il vulcaniano glielo domandava. Solitamente s’intendevano con un cenno del capo e non erano necessarie tante parole; ogni tanto era lui a proporsi, ma mai, il vulcaniano si era dimostrato interessato a volere la sua compagnia. E Jim non poteva certo rifiutarsi.  
«Va bene» mormorò. «Non sono stanco, non si preoccupi. Venga nella mia cabina tra dieci minuti, se non le dispiace vorrei mettermi più comodo.»  
  
Il vulcaniano annuì senza proferire parola e Kirk poco dopo lo vide girarsi su sé stesso, dopodiché sparire nel turbo ascensore.  
  
Giunto nella propria stanza, si ritrovò a spogliarsi della divisa mentre i suoi pensieri erano costantemente impegnati a pensare al suo primo ufficiale. Evitò di dar retta al proprio istinto che lo spingeva a gettare a terra la casacca dorata e la ripose nell’armadio, indossando abiti civili: una semplice maglia a maniche lunghe ed un paio di comodi pantaloni della tuta, il tutto a piedi scalzi, ovviamente. Non era mai stato tipo da soffrire il freddo e la temperatura piacevole della sua cabina glielo permetteva, aveva giust’appunto alzato il termostato di qualche grado. Sapeva quanto Spock fosse freddoloso e...  
«Entri, Spock» urlò dopo che questi ebbe suonato il cicalino alla porta ed ebbe domandato il permesso di entrare. Kirk si concesse di dargli una rapida occhiata mentre lo vedeva avanzare verso di lui, portava la solita divisa, ma guardarlo camminare faceva sempre il suo effetto.  
«Capitano, non pensavo che con  _mettersi comodo_  lei intendesse vestirsi in questa maniera. Sono abiti inusuali e poco adatti al comandante di una nave stellare.»  
«Mi scusi, so che non dovrei indossarli per via del regolamento, ma ne avevo davvero bisogno e spero che lei non se ne dispiaccia.»  
«La questione non è dispiacersi o meno, quanto piuttosto il fatto che ancora una volta mi dimostra di non riuscire a tener fede al regolamento della Flotta Stellare.»  
«Abbiamo già parlato di questo, Spock, non mi piacciono le regole. Specie quelle idiote che mi devono dire come mi devo vestire in cabina. Mentre lei le adora e questo per me non è un problema: giuro» disse Jim con ironia.  
«Io non adoro le regole, capitano, solo è logico il rispettarle.»  
«La logica certo… Al solito!» scherzò ancora, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal fare del sarcasmo.  
«Capitano, vuole forse mettersi a discutere di logica? Perché, detto alla maniera terrestre, io non ne ho la minima intenzione.»  
«Ti sei svegliato con la luna storta questa mattina, Spock?» chiese il capitano, con fare indagatore decidendo di passare ad un tono più colloquiale. Erano soli e non c’era niente di male se gli dava del  _tu._  
«Luna storta?» ripeté il vulcaniano. Kirk, nel sentire quelle parole, rise di cuore. In quel momento il suo primo ufficiale era il ritratto della confusione, non doveva aver ancora assimilato tutti i modi di dire terrestri e quando lo vedeva così confuso, la trovava la cosa più divertente che avesse mai visto. Il sopracciglio arcuato e le pupille che vagavano a destra e a sinistra in cerca di una risposta, come se stesse cercando le informazioni necessarie in quel suo meraviglioso cervello e le visualizzasse davanti ai propri occhi.  
«Altro modo di dire umano, vuol dire che sei irritato. Sei con noi da molto tempo, Spock non sarebbe il caso di assimilare certe espressioni?» disse, annuendo gravemente.  
«Più trascorro del tempo con voi umani, più mi rendo conto di quanto siate assolutamente incomprensibili. È infatti altamente illogico il fatto che delle menti semplici come le vostre, utilizzino un linguaggio tanto complesso e volutamente ricercato. Linguaggio, che il più delle volte risulta inappropriato e fuori luogo, specie ogni qual volta dovete interagire con altre specie.» Jim rise nuovamente ed ancora, il volto del suo primo ufficiale si dipinse di quel meraviglioso  _non capire_.  
«Oh, Dio, Spock se non ci fossi bisognerebbe inventarti. Mi farai morire dal ridere un giorno o l’altro.»  
«Non comprendo il motivo di tanta ilarità.»  
«Tu sei proprio spassoso, è un vero peccato che Uhura non sia qui, si farebbe anche lei delle belle risate.»  
«Ora non capisco cos’abbia a che fare il tenente Uhura con questa conversazione» affermò.  
«Beh, è o non è la tua ragazza?»  
«Ragazza? Ah, è quel termine che utilizzate per indicare la compagna o il compagno. No, Nyota non è la mia… ragazza» si sforzò infine di dire, utilizzando quelle stranissime parole.  
«Cosa? E da quando?» gridò Kirk.  
«La mia relazione con il tenente è terminata esattamente quattro punto cinque mesi fa, capitano.»  
«E perché non me l’hai detto?» domandò, lievemente accalorato.  
«Non la ritenevo un’informazione rilevante e poi, in tutta sincerità, ero convinto che lei ne fosse al corrente.»  
«Invece non ne avevo la minima idea» mormorò Jim, sedendosi ora alla propria scrivania, incredulo. «Com’è successo?»  
  
Stava per parlare, Spock, quando un cenno del capitano lo invitò ad imitarlo e a sedersi di fronte a lui. Il primo ufficiale prese quindi posto e ora, a dividerli, c’era solo la scacchiera e le pedine bianche e nere già ordinate e pronte per essere utilizzate. Jim ne afferrò una, giocherellando con essa, mentre lo sguardo del vulcaniano non lo lasciava per un solo istante. Kirk stava vagliando l’ipotesi di levarlo dall’impaccio nel quale evidentemente l’aveva messo, aveva infatti notato che stava tentennando, ma l’altro parlò:  
«Quando lei salvò l’Enterprise da fine certa e noi la credemmo morto, io persi il controllo.»  
«Finalmente si decide a dirmi che è successo, Spock, perché tutte le volte che glielo domandavo lei evitava di rispondere?»  
«Perché noi vulcaniani non amiamo parlare delle nostre emozioni, specie quando queste prendono il sopravvento e non riusciamo a controllarle. Il fatto è, capitano, che quando l’ho vista morire io non sono riuscito a trattenere l’ira. Andai da Khan e lo picchiai in preda ad una sorta di furia vendicativa che non riuscivo a dominare con la sola logica. Tutto ciò che desideravo era uccidere, uccidere quell’assassino. Solo dopo che Uhura mi raggiunse e mi disse che tenere in vita lui era il solo modo per salvarla, io mi fermai.»  
«Capisco» affermò Jim. Era sempre stato curioso di sapere per quale motivo né Nyota, né tantomeno Spock avevano mai spiegato come avevano fatto a catturare Khan. Il rapporto non aveva raccontato nel dettaglio quanto era accaduto, entrambi si erano limitati a scrivere che, dopo una colluttazione, il potenziato era stato sconfitto. Se il suo ufficiale alle comunicazioni si era sempre dimostrata restia nel raccontare, Spock lo era stato ancora di più. Adesso sapeva: aveva perduto il controllo e Kirk non aveva idea di come recepire quell’informazione. Non ci trovava nulla di male nel perdere il senno per una volta: quella poi era stata una situazione del tutto particolare. Per questo, il capitano, non comprendeva il motivo di tanto ed eccessivo pudore.  
  
Fu Spock stesso ad interrompere il corso dei suoi pensieri pochi istanti più tardi, evidentemente doveva avere ulteriori spiegazioni, perché quel cipiglio ancor più serio non cessava di dipingergli il viso.  
«Quando tutto finì, presi la decisione di liberarmi di tutte le mie emozioni, sia umane che vulcaniane. Pertanto, comunicai a Nyota la mia intenzione di prendere parte al Kolinahr [1] una volta terminata la missione quinquennale sull’Enterprise.»  
«Il Koli-che?»  
«Kolinhahr: è un’antica pratica vulcaniana che permette di sopprimere le proprie emozioni in maniera definitiva. Uhura non riuscì ad accettare questa mia decisione, la sua volontà di vedermi più umano che vulcaniano prevalse su tutto il resto e per me non ci fu altra soluzione logica.»  
«Quindi l’hai lasciata per un rituale?»  
«Il Kolinahr è molto più di questo, fa parte del mio essere vulcaniano. Mi sarà essenziale per purificare il mio Katra [2] e liberarmi una volta per tutte della mia parte terrestre. Nyota non ha mai accettato il fatto che io sia vulcaniano, ma con lei non era soltanto questo il problema. Il suo atteggiamento era illogico: mi voleva più umano, ma quando mostravo emozioni intense ne era spaventata e mi rifiutava. Dopo che le comunicali le mie intenzioni, lei prese a gridare mostrandomi in quel modo tutta la sua emotività.»  
«Beh, è ovvio che sia emotiva, Spock: è una donna! Stavi insieme a lei da molto tempo, possibile che non hai ancora capito com’è fatta? Evidentemente non le piaceva l’idea che tu diventassi poco umano, forse si è sentita respinta; come se non l’accettassi tu per quello che era. In fondo non hai mai mostrato simpatia per quelli della nostra specie, tutti voi non lo fate.»  
«Non è così, Jim» disse Spock. «Mia madre era terrestre e vivo a contatto con voi da che sono nato, sono abituato ad avere a che fare con quelli della vostra specie. Apprezzo molte delle vostre qualità, nonostante io sia convinto del fatto che ne avete in sovrabbondanza. Ma prima di essere un umano, sono vulcaniano. Sopprimere le emozioni mi è vitale, se non lo facessi ne perderei il controllo e la mia mente impazzirebbe. Mi rendo conto che questo concetto è difficile da capire per voi, basate ogni cosa sui sentimenti, ma per quanto non possiate comprenderlo, o fare altrettanto, dovete accettarlo.»  
  
E Jim stranamente capiva, capiva davvero. Non si era mai soffermato a lungo a riflettere sul motivo per cui i vulcaniani fossero in apparenza così freddi, e più di una volta l’aveva trovato un comportamento irritante. Parlavano spesso di logica, accusavano il resto della galassia d’essere troppo emotivo, di utilizzare i sentimenti per prendere delle decisioni e solo in quel momento, Jim si rendeva conto di non aver mai afferrato appieno quel concetto. Cosa significava realmente? Logica. Quella semplice parola aveva dato adito a diverse discussioni anche sulla stessa Enterprise, prima con Uhura, poi con il dottor McCoy… E in tutti i casi aveva sempre abbozzato con una risata: divertito da quei battibecchi. Ma sul fatto che la logica fosse fondamentale per la sopravvivenza dei vulcaniani, su quello non aveva mai riflettuto. Di certo non voleva che Spock perdesse il controllo, non aveva la minima idea di come funzionasse il suo cervello e non osava nemmeno chiederglielo.  
  
Le parole del suo primo ufficiale gli tornarono alla mente… Accettarlo. E Kirk capì che c’era una cosa sulla quale il suo amico aveva torto. Non era poi tanto difficile da abbracciare come idea; uno Spock senza sentimenti? Se significava averlo in salute e al suo fianco a Jim Kirk andava bene anche così.  
  
«Sai che ti dico?» esordì dopo minuti di silenzio, nei quali la cabina si era riempita di una sorta di atmosfera carica d’attesa. Il suo amico non l’aveva detto a chiare lettere, ma era evidente che stesse aspettando da lui una risposta. Desiderava sapere cosa ne pensava a riguardo, anche se non lo dava per nulla a vedere.  
«Che non è poi tanto difficile da accettare. È vero ciò che hai detto: noi umani fatichiamo a concepire come si possa vivere senza provare emozioni. Non potrei nemmeno immaginare me stesso senza sentimenti; amore e passione sono sensazioni troppo belle per potervi rinunciare. C’è un rovescio della medaglia e la paura ne è il più valido esempio, ma per me ne vale la pena. E forse non ci crederai, ma con o senza emozioni a me andrai bene comunque, signor Spock. E ora, gradisci fare la prima mossa?» domandò accennando alla scacchiera ancora intonsa che, ancora, li divideva.  
  
Il capitano sollevò gli occhi su di lui e lo vide annuire con un impercettibile cenno del capo, mentre le sue lunghe dita affusolate andavano sicure sulle pedine. Si concentrò a fondo, Kirk, provando a levarsi dalla mente i mille pensieri che affollavano il suo cervello. Una parte di lui era costantemente impegnata a preoccuparsi del suo equipaggio e della sua nave, ma c’era una parte della sua mente che in quel momento non poteva non ritornare alla conversazione che avevano appena avuto.  
  
Spock, le emozioni, il Kolinahr o comunque si chiamasse… Tutto diventò più sfuocato e vacuo, perché quella era l’ora di giocare, di abbandonare parole e pensieri e di sfidarsi. Era arrivato il momento che Kirk preferiva, quando si sedevano l’uno di fronte all’altro e si guardavano. Ora con intensità, ora con sfida.  
  
Le dita di Spock, incrociate a sorreggergli il mento. L’espressione del viso totalmente concentrata sul gioco. Poi occhi negli occhi. Le mani ferme del vulcaniano che andavano a cercare le pedine nere e le spostavano, attaccandolo senza pietà. Le sue contromosse e di nuovo le iridi azzurre di Jim che si perdevano in quelle del suo primo ufficiale. Le loro dita che si sfioravano, i suoi sospiri trattenuti, sentimenti di passione che gli esplodevano nel petto e che Kirk faticava a trattenere. Indecisione. Che fare? Attaccare la regina nera rischiando di scoprire il re bianco? O mandare in avanscoperta l’alfiere, correndo il rischio di sacrificarlo?  
  
Tattica militare era quella di Jim Kirk, tattica che però cozzava con la logica e l’esperienza del suo primo ufficiale; la pura logica contro la passione e l’istinto terrestre.  
  
Cuore e cervello.  
  
Nell’assordante silenzio di quella cabina, il capitano prese la sua decisione: arroccare. [3] E stava per farlo, ma dopo che ebbe preso la decisione di afferrare la torre, la voce di Hikaru Sulu proveniente dal comunicatore, irruppe nella stanza.  
  
 _«Sulu a capitano Kirk.»_  
  
La sua mano rimase ferma, stretta ad afferrare l’aria artificiale della cabina e tremò impercettibilmente quando si rese conto che erano stati interrotti. Jim si alzò dalla sedia, allungandosi verso la parete. L’ultima cosa di cui si rese conto, prima di premere il pulsante al muro, fu lo scacco matto che imperava sulle pedane.  
  
Aveva perso anche quella volta anche se, d’improvviso, non gliene importava poi più tanto degli scacchi.  
  
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kolinahr: è una pratica vulcaniana che permette all’individuo di sopprimere ogni singola emozione e ragionare solo con logica. Questo antico rituale è una pratica antica e composta da una serie di prove che si devono superare. L’intero Kolinahr dura sei anni. Spock!Prime cerca di superarlo, appena terminata la missione quinquennale, ma non ci riesce.  
> [2] Katra: è l’anima per i vulcaniani.  
> [3] L’arrocco è una mossa degli scacchi che consiste nel mettere al sicuro il re con una mossa che lo scambia di posto con una delle due torri. Dovrebbe fare in modo che sia più al riparo dallo scacco matto, ma se fatta per tempo. Inoltre… La scacchiera che viene utilizzata in Star Trek è la “scacchiera tridimensionale” che comprende tre pedane principali e quattro d’attacco poste ai quattro angoli. Il regolamento è simile a quello degli scacchi normali, ma lievemente più complesso da capire specie per i neofiti. Se vi interessa una spiegazione più approfondita la trovate qui: http://www.senatodellerazze.org/vulcan/fondazione/vulcanopedia/usiecost/usiecost/scacchi3d.html


	3. Priorità uno

Jim gemette di disappunto quando la voce di Sulu interruppe la partita a scacchi a cui lui e Spock stavano giocando. Aveva in mente di rilassarsi, almeno per quella sera, ma le responsabilità che aveva nei confronti del suo equipaggio scavalcavano tutto il resto e spesso non gli permettevano di fare ciò che desiderava.

Dopo aver maledetto tutto e tutti, premette il tasto del comunicatore alla parete, addossandosi contro di essa quasi cercasse un sostegno.  
«Qui Kirk, che succede?»  
 _«Mi dispiace disturbarla, capitano, ma è in arrivo un messaggio di priorità uno da parte del capitano Sheridan, della USS Farragut.»_  
«Lo passi nella mia cabina, risponderò da qui. State in attesa di ordini, Kirk chiudo.»

Il capitano batté un pugno contro al muro, mostrando quanto fosse contrariato. Una sera che si era vestito in abiti civili, riceveva un messaggio urgente… se non era sfortuna quella! Si voltò verso il suo primo ufficiale: si era alzato, abbandonando così gli scacchi, e lo guardava con un’espressione in viso che Kirk interpretò come curiosità. La mente del vulcaniano era, oltre che complessa, molto interessata agli imprevisti che di continuo accadevano nel loro mestiere. Il fatto d’esser stati chiamati dal capitano di un’altra astronave della Flotta era assai inusuale, ma ciò non rendeva James Kirk curioso, ma piuttosto teso. Conosceva il capitano Sheridan di persona, anche se non poteva dire d’essere suo intimo amico. Era molto più anziano di lui, aveva circa cinquant’anni e una decorata carriera militare alle spalle che aveva coronato con l’assegnazione della Farragut, una grande nave astrale potente quanto l’Enterprise. Nonostante non si fossero incontrati molte volte, Jim sapeva quanto poco fosse amato dalla gran pare dei capitani d’astronave della Flotta. Sheridan era anziano, conservatore ed estremamente legato alle tradizioni. Cosa avrebbe pensato se l’avesse accolto in abiti civili? Inevitabilmente portò lo sguardo al suo armadio dove le sue divise erano sistemate in maniera non troppo ordinata. Non aveva il tempo di cambiarsi…  
«Capitano, le suggerirei di indossare la casacca della divisa, basterà quella a dare l’impressione che lei sia vestito in maniera adeguata.»  
«Grazie del suggerimento, Spock» annuì Jim, affrettandosi a spogliarsi della maglia leggera che portava, prima di gettarla malamente sul letto.  
«In ogni caso la invito a riflettere su ciò che le accennavo poco fa: l’articolo tre comma due del regolamento della Flotta Stellare prevede che tutti gli ufficiali siano vestiti con la divisa e che questa deve essere sempre in…»  
«Spock, mi risparmi i rimproveri» mormorò Kirk, tornando alla scrivania ed accendendo il visore posto sopra di essa. Ciò che smorzò la loro conversazione fu il volto tirato del capitano Sheridan che apparve davanti ai suoi occhi.

Jim non aveva mai sopportato quel vecchio pomposo e acido, tuttavia si ritrovò a dover sorridere forzatamente e a parlargli in tono falsamente gentile.  
«Capitano Sheridan, che piacere sentirla» esordì a mo’ di saluto.  
 _«Capitano Kirk, salterò i convenevoli se non le dispiace. Io e la mia astronave ci troviamo ai confini della zona neutrale, vicino allo spazio Klingon, in orbita al pianeta di Antres Primo dove sono in corso delle indagini riguardo l’attacco ad uno dei nostri avamposti. Non posso fornirle altri dettagli a riguardo, ma deve sapere che non c’erano sopravvissuti della base. Abbiamo ritrovato soltanto un uomo, mi correggo, un vulcaniano di nome di Spock. Si tratta dell’ambasciatore di Nuovo Vulcano.»_  
«L’ambasciatore Spock?» chiese Jim, facendo inevitabilmente cadere lo sguardo sul suo secondo che, ora, stava in piedi di fronte a lui e mostrava tutta la sua sorpresa con un sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto.  
 _«Quando l’abbiamo trovato era già stato ferito gravemente. Il nostro medico è riuscito a stabilizzarlo, ma non sopravvivrà a lungo. La sua biologia a quanto pare è ibrida, il suo sangue è sì verde, ma contiene delle caratteristiche tipiche di noi umani.»_  
«Ne sono al corrente, capitano, la madre dell’ambasciatore era terrestre mentre suo padre è, voglio dire era, Sarek di Vulcano.»  
« _Allora saprà anche che non abbiamo a disposizione un sangue tanto particolare sulla Farragut. Purtroppo non gli resta molto da vivere. Ma non è tutto: pare che l’ambasciatore abbia qualcosa da dirle di estremamente urgente, non desidera altro se non vedere lei e il suo primo ufficiale. Pare che si tratti di qualcosa di carattere personale, anche se quest’ultima è solo una mia impressione.»_  
«Quanto vivrà ancora?» chiese, apprensivo.  
 _«Non lo sappiamo con certezza, ma non più di qualche giorno.»_  
«Al momento ci troviamo nel sistema di Bellex, nel quadrante Alfa, ma faremo rotta verso la sua nave alla massima curvatura. Ci vorranno due giorni per arrivare.»  
 _«Spero che bastino, capitano, lo spero davvero. Sheridan chiudo.»_

   
 

_oOo_

 

Il capitano volò letteralmente fuori dalla cabina, tanto che lo stesso primo ufficiale dovette accelerare il passo per riuscire a stargli dietro. Quando entrarono insieme sul ponte di comando, furono accolti dalla voce di Uhura che lo annunciava.  
«Capitano in plancia» disse la donna, mentre Sulu si alzava dalla poltrona di comandante e tornava al timone.  
«Rotta cinque, sei, uno, tre punto otto; curvatura sette, signor Sulu.»  
«Curvatura sette?» ripeté Checov, incredulo voltandosi verso il proprio superiore.  
«Esegua!» ordinò Kirk, perentorio: non avrebbe accettato opposizioni, non in quell’occasione e non con Spock ridotto in quello stato.

«Capitano» intervenne il primo ufficiale, dopo essersi avvicinato a lui. «Il signor Scott avrà da ridire, viaggiare ad una velocità tanto elevata sarà faticoso per i motori.» A quelle parole, Jim scattò all’impiedi come se fosse stato preso da un moto d’ira. In realtà non era arrabbiato, ma non era mai stato così in ansia in tutta la sua vita. L’ambasciatore Spock in fin di vita e che chiedeva di lui? Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di arrivare in tempo, era come se sentisse di doverglielo, anche se non aveva la minima idea sul dove arrivasse quello strano sentimento.  
«Non m’interessa, Scott è uno dei migliori ingegneri della Flotta Stellare, ce la faranno giù in sala macchine.»  
«Capitano, le pare sensato il mettere a rischio l’astronave per la richiesta di una singola persona?» domandò il vulcaniano.  
«Si tratta di Spock, santo cielo» disse Jim, più infervorato, abbassando però il tono di voce, urlando seppur in un sussurro.  
«Ne sono ben consapevole» annuì il primo ufficiale. «Tuttavia…»  
«No, nessun tuttavia, nessun ma e nessun però. Quell’uomo mi ha salvato la vita su Delta Vega, se non fosse stato per lui non saremmo qui a fare questo discorso. Io gli devo la vita, Spock e se lui richiede la mia presenza prima di morire, allora io farò ogni cosa in mio potere pur di arrivare in tempo.»  
«Facendo in questa maniera mette a rischio l’Enterprise e tutto per un singolo individuo.»  
«Il benessere dei molti conta più di quello dei pochi, lo so, me lo risparmi per l’ennesima volta. Così ho deciso e così faremo e non mi importa un bel niente d’andare contro la sua logica. Adesso vado da Scotty, come minimo vorrà una spiegazione a riguardo, nonché una massiccia dose di convincimento.»

Detto questo, il capitano sparì nel turbo ascensore ed il primo ufficiale si ritrovò solo con i propri pensieri. Era turbato da quella faccenda, ma la sua apprensione non aveva a che fare con il fatto che la sua controparte stesse morendo. Il concetto di morte era relativamente semplice da accettare per un vulcaniano, le emozioni che la perdita di una persona cara scatenavano, erano assimilabili ed affrontabili durante la meditazione. Il problema era il capitano: sembrava esser davvero sconvolto da quella notizia. Sapeva che avevano trascorso del tempo insieme su Delta Vega, ma non aveva idea di cosa si fossero detti o cosa avessero fatto. Sapeva solo che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, Jim ne era rimasto profondamente colpito, ma soprattutto, legato a quel vecchio sé stesso in una maniera che Spock trovava inspiegabile.

Ma ciò che lo preoccupava maggiormente era quel fastidio che sentiva dentro di sé, fastidio che la sua metà umana identificava come una morsa alla bocca dello stomaco. Era molto tempo che non aveva a che fare con sentimenti tanto forti; li affrontava ogni giorno in meditazione dove li controllava, ma erano mesi che non li percepiva tanto potenti da provocargli dei moti di fastidio.

Assurdo era poi il fatto che, quel sentimento, fosse in tutto e per tutto simile alla gelosia.

Geloso di sé stesso?

Illogico.  
 

**Continua**   



	4. Corsa contro il tempo

Jim Kirk entrò nella sala macchine dopo aver attraversato l’intera nave in preda ad una sorta di stato d’agitazione che lo faceva sentire sempre peggio. Percepiva distintamente una morsa allo stomaco attanagliarlo ed un senso di malessere permearlo fin dentro le ossa; ma perché era tanto nervoso? La morte del vecchio Spock lo sconvolgeva fino al punto da faticare a controllarsi? Già, ma come mai? Da quella volta su Delta Vega non si erano nemmeno più incontrati, eppure era come se ‒ in un certo senso ‒ l’ambasciatore fosse sempre con lui: in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Era una sensazione indescrivibile a parole, ma era quasi sicuro di sentire la sua presenza nella sua testa. Forse era solo suggestione ed era semplice preoccupazione che anche il suo Spock morisse, un pensiero totalmente illogico e privo di fondamento, ovviamente. Ma Jim si sentiva troppo nervoso per poter pensare razionalmente. Non sapeva nemmeno se parlare con il suo primo ufficiale dello stato in cui si trovava, del malessere che percepiva nettamente e che sembrava volergli scavare il cuore. Non era completamente sicuro del fatto che il vulcaniano riuscisse a comprendere pensieri tanto stupidi, Spock non concepiva l’irrazionalità, avrebbe certamente provato a trovare una spiegazione logica e probabilmente gli avrebbe suggerito di riposare. Ma lui si sentiva benissimo, quello era il punto. La sola cosa che lo faceva stare male era il pensare all’ambasciatore Spock: sarebbe morto e a Jim si spezzava il fiato.

A distoglierlo da quei pensieri fu il fruscio delle porte della sala motori che si aprivano di fronte a lui in modo automatico. Kirk si guardò attorno dopo averle oltrepassate: ingegneri lavoravano alacremente, salivano e scendevano scale a rapida velocità e molti di loro leggevano pad, che tenevano tra le mani, senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo. Per poco non andò a cozzare con il guardiamarina Taylor, il quale si scusò della propria sbadataggine prima di riprendere il proprio cammino.  
«Mi dica la verità, signore» esordì Montgomery Scott qualche istante più tardi, andandogli incontro con un’espressione furente in viso. «Lei ce l’ha con i miei motori, non è vero?»  
«Non dica idiozie, Scotty.»  
«Ah, no? E come giustifica il fatto che sta facendo sopportare alla mia piccola un tortura del genere?»  
«Mi dispiace, ma è necessario ed è per questo che sono sceso qui, penso sia giusto che lei sappia perché sto sottoponendo l’Enterprise ad un simile sforzo; ricorda l’ambasciatore Spock?»  
«Quel vulcaniano che sosteneva di provenire dal futuro?»  
«Poco fa mi è arrivato un messaggio urgente, l’ambasciatore è stato coinvolto nell’attacco di un avamposto ai confini dello spazio klingoniano ed è in fin di vita. Il capitano Sheridan che l’ha soccorso dice che ha richiesto la mia presenza, sembra che l’ambasciatore abbia da rivelarmi qualcosa d’importante. Io devo andarci… Lo capisce, Scotty?»

Il capitano vide il proprio ingegnere capo tentennare, lentamente la sua espressione burbera si era distesa e le rughe d’espressione, appianate, lasciando spazio ad un volto più sereno. Montgomery ricordava il vecchio vulcaniano con il quale il capitano si era presentato in quella deserta base su quel pianeta sperduto. Era stato proprio lui a mostrargli la formula del teletrasporto a trans curvatura, formula che la Flotta gli aveva poi sequestrato. Non ricordava un gran che di lui, ma tra quel vecchio e il capitano sembrava esserci una sorta di intesa, o meglio, l’ambasciatore gli aveva dato la sensazione d’essere molto legato a Kirk. Era dispiaciuto per ciò che gli era capitato e fu per questo che annuì, acconsentendo alla richiesta di viaggiare ad una velocità così elevata. Seppur questo fosse una grande sofferenza non solo per i motori, ma soprattutto per lui. Perché più passava il tempo, e più Scott sentiva quella nave un po’ più sua. Tutto il reparto tecnico era sotto la sua responsabilità, ogni più piccolo graffio e ogni singolo bullone male avvitato poteva valere la vita di tutti, e Scotty non aveva intenzione di mancare ai propri doveri. Anche se sapeva che reggere curvatura sette sarebbe stata una vera e propria impresa; accettò di farlo, ma solo perché Jim gli sembrava ansioso di arrivare il prima possibile. E, dopo i fatti di Khan e il sacrificio di Kirk, Montgomery Scott avrebbe fatto di tutto per il suo capitano.  
«Grazie, Scotty» rispose, sollevato, regalandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla. «Prometto che quando tutto sarà finito ti offrirò un bicchiere di Whiskey, anzi due, anzi l’intera bottiglia.»  
«Già e dove lo troviamo?» gridò l’ingegnere mentre il capitano già si avviava verso la porta.

Quando uscì dalla sala motori, Jim era decisamente più sollevato. Percepiva ancora in modo nitido quel fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco, ma avere Scotty dalla sua parte lo rassicurava. Si fidava di lui, lo riteneva un ottimo ingegnere capo e sapeva che, nelle sue mani, l’astronave sarebbe stata al sicuro; ora doveva solo di sperare che quei due giorni fossero sufficienti.

 

 

_oOo_

 

Due giorni. Due giorni erano passati da che Jim Kirk aveva ricevuto la notizia del ferimento del vecchio Spock. Due giorni da che aveva chiesto a Scott il favore di poter viaggiare a curvatura sette per poter raggiungere il più presto possibile l’astronave Farragut. Due giorni che il capitano non dormiva e che il suo amico, il dottor McCoy, si preoccupava per le sue condizioni.

Era mattino presto, erano da poco passate le sei e trenta ed il dottore camminava a passo spedito lungo i corridoi dell’Enterprise che conducevano agli alloggi del capitano. Voleva sincerarsi che avesse riposato a sufficienza prima che questi prendesse servizio sul ponte. Leonard non aveva mancato di mostrare tutta la sua apprensione per quanto stava accadendo, il suo amico lo preoccupava: non era normale un atteggiamento del genere. Non dormiva, mangiava poco, era febbricitante e viveva in una sorta di stato ansioso che non aveva spiegazioni di carattere medico o scientifico. Aveva addirittura chiesto consiglio a Spock, andando contro non solo alla sua personale logica, ma anche all’orgoglio che gli diceva che, implorare l’aiuto di quel burbero vulcaniano, equivaleva alla vergogna eterna. Ma per il bene di Jim, McCoy avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa anche seppellire il proprio onore e buttarlo nell’immondizia. Ovviamente, Spock aveva risposto con una sequela di paroloni che stavano a sottolineare solamente il fatto che non aveva la minima idea di cosa Kirk avesse.

Per fortuna Antres Primo non era poi tanto distante, ancora mezza giornata e la Farragut sarebbe entrata nel raggio del teletrasporto e finalmente avrebbero messo fine a quella tortura. Non solo il capitano sembrava in preda a quello stato di ansia costante, ma Scott non faceva che lamentarsi di come stesse male la sua piccola astronave, quasi si trattasse di una donna piuttosto che di un ammasso di ferraglia.

Giunto di fronte all’ingresso della cabina, McCoy suonò il cicalino e sperò che Jim non fosse già uscito. Fu ovviamente rincuorato nel sentire la sua voce chiamarlo ed invitarlo ad entrare.  
«Visita mattutina, Bones?»  
«Mi sincero che tu non stia per morire o, peggio, impazzire.»  
«Mi sento benissimo, sono solo un po’ in ansia per questa faccenda di Spock.»  
«Un po’ in ansia?» mormorò Leonard, avvicinandosi a lui. «Un po’ in ansia? Jim sembri un automa! Non mangi, non dormi, la tua pressione è ridotta al minimo, ieri sera avevi la febbre e soffri di mal di testa da che ti è arrivato quel maledetto messaggio. Se fosse per me saresti rinchiuso in infermeria, ma a quanto pare addirittura Spock dice che sei perfettamente in grado di adempiere ai tuoi doveri. Già perché, a quanto pare, l’opinione di un goblin verde che vanvera di logica, conta di più di quella di un misero dottore di campagna, non è vero? Se solo foste un poco più ragionevoli, il mio lavoro sarebbe molto più semplice di quanto non lo sia in realtà» concluse, estraendo di tasca il tricorder ed iniziando ad analizzare il capitano girandogli attorno mentre questi si vestiva.  
«Sto bene, Bones, sei tu che esageri. Piuttosto, ti sei fatto inviare i dati dell’ambasciatore dal loro ufficiale medico?»  
«Mh? Ah, sì» annuì McCoy mentre lo scanner lavorava alacremente e lui osservava i dati dal piccolo schermo luminoso.  
«E quindi?»  
«Li ho equiparati a quelli del nostro Spock, essendo praticamente la stessa persona non è stato difficile comprendere come fosse la sua struttura biologica.»  
«Quindi è positivo?»  
«Quindi ho capito che per l’ambasciatore non c’è più niente da fare, Jim.»  
«Ma non puoi operarlo?»  
«Stando ai dati che mi sono stati mandati è stato colpito molto vicino al cuore. La dottoressa Bloom ha già effettuato un’operazione per arginare l’emorragia interna, ma questa è troppo estesa e non è riuscita a fare poi molto. Il problema è il sangue! Non ne abbiamo di così particolare.»  
«Dannazione!» imprecò Kirk, prendendo a pugni la scrivania. «Non possiamo lasciarlo morire, Bones; che ne diresti di una trasfusione? Magari usando il sangue del nostro Spock… Hai detto tu che la loro biologia è identica.»  
«Vorresti dissanguare il tuo primo ufficiale per curare il suo sosia? Ne occorrerebbe troppo e Spock, per quanto forte, non è un distributore automatico di sangue ibrido. Le ferite interne dell’ambasciatore sono troppo gravi, specie se si considera la sua età. Mi stupisco di come la dottoressa Bloom sia riuscita a tenerlo in vita, nonostante non abbia esperienza con i vulcaniani.»  
«Quindi ci arrendiamo così?» gridò. «E pensare che credevo fossi un bravo medico, anzi mi vantavo d’avere il miglior ufficiale medico della Flotta Stellare e invece getti la spugna ancor prima d’aver visitato il paziente, ma che razza di medico sei?» sputò, velenoso.  
Fu allora che il dottor McCoy non ci vide più e comportandosi più da amico che da suo sottoposto, azzerò la distanza che li divideva e lo afferrò per il bavero della casacca, strattonandolo.  
«Non so che diavolo ti stia succedendo, ma tu non sei il Jim che conosco. Il capitano di questa nave, nonostante le apparenze, tiene ai suoi marinai e alla sua bagnarola più di qualunque altra cosa. Il Kirk che conosco io farebbe di tutto per aiutare chi ha bisogno, specie se gli è caro, ma non si comporterebbe mai come un pazzo assatanato. Perché quel vulcaniano è tanto importante per te? Sembra che non esista altro nell’interno universo di più importante che arrivare da lui. Te ne sei fregato di tutto, della tua nave, del tuo equipaggio e solo per un tizio che conosci appena.»  
«Conosco appena? Lui è Spock!»  
«E allora? Ne abbiamo uno anche noi di Spock, non ti basta quello che c’è qui? Ne vuoi due? Quello non è il tuo primo ufficiale, ma uno che è nato e cresciuto in un altro mondo e in un altro tempo; ha conosciuto un McCoy e un Kirk che non siamo noi, in un universo che non è il nostro. Ora si trova qui, ma non ha a che fare niente con quest’astronave o con te.»  
«Perché non volete che io vada da lui?» gridò, esasperato. «Anche Spock, con quelle idiozie sul bene dei molti, siete insopportabili…»  
«Perché stai mettendo a rischio anche te stesso e non ha senso, Jim. Lo capisci questo? Non sei tu, è come se ci fosse una forza che ti spinge verso di lui, come se tu fossi u… Oh, per la miseria!»

McCoy si fermò improvvisamente, se ne rimase imbambolato sul posto come se fosse stato colto da una folgorazione. Era stato stupido a non averci pensato prima, ma adesso che gli veniva in mente era tutto così chiaro, così logico.

«Che ti succede?» chiese Jim, confuso.  
«Forse so che cos’hai; devo verificare una cosa.»

Detto questo, il dottore sparì oltre la porta, volando letteralmente al di fuori di essa, verso l’infermeria. Forse aveva capito, forse era riuscito a comprendere cos’era preso al capitano negli ultimi due giorni. Anche se non aveva la minima idea di come fosse possibile o di come fosse accaduta una cosa del genere proprio a Kirk, doveva essere così. Ma in quel momento non aveva bisogno di sapere il perché o il percome, era necessario che corresse in infermeria, verificasse dati e guardasse la cartella medica di Jim, ma soprattutto che chiamasse Spock. Mai come in quel momento l’odioso e saccente ufficiale scientifico dell’Enterprise, gli era necessario.  
 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella puntata della TOS “Journey to Babel” Spock dona il sangue a Sarek che deve essere sottoposto ad un'operazione al cuore. Il sangue viene però epurato da una macchina che lo rende totalmente vulcaniano. Ho pensato che l’operazione non fosse reversibile. Cioè che non si potesse fare il contrario, per quello McCoy dice che non è possibile fargli una trasfusione.


	5. Legame

Il primo ufficiale Spock entrò in infermeria che erano da poco passate le sette del mattino. A quell’ora avrebbe già dovuto essere sul ponte di comando: anche se il turno non era iniziato, il primo ufficiale era solito entrare in plancia prima del capitano. Un’improvvisa chiamata del dottor McCoy, però, l’aveva costretto a deviare il tragitto.

Dopo aver oltrepassato la porta, il vulcaniano si guardò attorno, ma non vi trovò nessuno. Ad accoglierlo, pochi istanti più tardi, fu il dolce sorriso dell’infermiera Fergusson che gli indicò con un cenno del capo la sagoma del dottor McCoy, che lavorava alacremente ad un visore nella stanza adiacente. Spock vi entrò decisamente incuriosito, era stato chiamato d’urgenza e quantomeno si aspettava un danno all’astronave o la camera operatoria stracolma di pazienti in preda ad una strana ed inspiegabile malattia; invece non c’era nessuno. Si avvicinò alla scrivania a passo lento, camminando con le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. Richiamò l’attenzione del dottore e questi si voltò di scatto; probabilmente l’aveva spaventato.

«Diavolo di un vulcaniano, non le hanno insegnato che non si arriva alle spalle della gente?»  
«Mi ha fatto chiamare?»  
«Ho bisogno che lei mi dica tutto quello che sa sul legame.» Nel sentire quella parola, Spock rimase sorpreso. Non si aspettava che fosse stato chiamato per una cosa del genere, non solo non aveva idea di come facesse McCoy a sapere dell’esistenza di un qualcosa di cui gli stessi vulcaniani erano restii a parlare, ma non aveva idea del perché dovesse ragguagliarlo alle sette del mattino.  
«Sono certo che nel database dell’astronave ci siano informazioni a riguardo, dottore, non capisco il motivo per cui mi ha fatto venire qui tanto urgentemente, solo per avere delle delucidazioni su un qualcosa che poteva anche trovare in un computer.»  
«Non capisce, si tratta di Jim!» sbottò il medico, alzandosi dalla sedia e battendo un pugno sul tavolo, evidentemente innervosito. «Credo che in qualche modo sia legato a Spock, all’ambasciatore Spock.»  
«Come può affermare una cosa del genere?»  
«Quel trattato di biologia vulcaniana che ho studiato l’anno scorso, dopo che ci siamo imbarcati sull’Enteprise, mi è tornato in mente mentre visitavo il capitano, poco fa. Conteneva ogni informazione che mi potesse essere utile riguardo la fisiologia vulcaniana, il cervello soprattutto. C’era anche una nota che riguardava l’unione e il legame tra due individui; il trattato sosteneva che fosse importante per un medico di Flotta essere a conoscenza dei dettagli riguardanti il legame e addirittura il Pon Farr. E, anche se ammetto di non aver compreso appieno quest’ultimo, ricordo bene le conseguenze di un legame spezzato. [1] Diceva che tra due persone s’instaura una sorta di affinità psico-fisica, uno dei due compagni può percepire i sentimenti dell’altro, la sua ansia, la sua passione, la sua gioia e via dicendo. Ricordo anche un appunto che sosteneva che quando si perde il proprio amante, il dolore per la perdita può diventare insostenibile. Il soggetto si carica di ansia ed entra in uno stato mentale e fisico che può portare anche febbre alta, mal di testa e un malessere generico. Ma può succedere anche se uno dei due lo scioglie e decide di uscirne. Ciò avviene solo nei casi più gravi e in soggetti particolarmente deboli per gli standard vulcaniani, ovviamente. È corretto ciò che dico, Spock?»  
«Corretto» annuì.  
«Come pensavo… La temperatura di Jim poco fa sfiorava i trentasette gradi e né il mal di testa, né l’ansia accennano a scemare. Spock, è possibile che Jim e l’ambasciatore siano legati in qualche maniera? E che il comportamento di Jim possa essere influenzato dallo stato dell’ambasciatore?»  
«Se devo essere sincero, dottore, non ho idea di come possa essere accaduta una cosa simile. Solitamente occorre del tempo, molto tempo perché nasca un legame, nonché una certa compatibilità emotiva tra i due individui, che devono ovviamente sentire reciproco sentimento. Anche se tra il capitano e l’ambasciatore non c’è stato nulla di tutto questo, mi pare piuttosto logico il pensare che le cose stiano così, ma non ho idea di come possa essere accaduto. Solo Spock però potrà rispondere a questa domanda in modo certo e, anzi, sono sicuro che il motivo per cui vuole vedere il capitano ha a che fare con questo.»  
«Cosa possiamo fare?» domandò il dottore, accalorato.  
«Aspettare! Saremo a distanza di teletrasporto tra due punto quattro ore.»

McCoy annuì, sinceramente preoccupato. Nonostante avessero capito cosa avesse Jim di tanto strano, non era per nulla rincuorato da quelle notizie. Il legame era una questione seria, qualcosa di potente e che, nei file che aveva letto, veniva descritto come un’unione totalizzante che legava due vulcaniani in modo completo. Il fatto che il capitano fosse in quelle condizioni e che fosse legato ad un vecchio signor Spock ormai morente, non lo faceva strare tranquillo.

   
 

_oOo_

 

   
Luci bianche inondarono la sala del teletrasporto della USS Farragut, il capitano James Tiberius Kirk si materializzò in una camera che era in tutto e per tutto simile a quella che avevano da poco lasciato. Si sentiva agitato, Jim, molto più che negli ultimi due giorni. Nonostante Bones avesse insistito perché prendesse un calmante, lui si era rifiutato categoricamente di assumere tranquillanti: aveva bisogno d’essere lucido.

Al suo fianco, il primo ufficiale Spock stava ritto e lo seguiva passo dopo passo. Sebbene fosse in subbuglio per via dell’ambasciatore, Jim trovava rassicurante la sua presenza. Come al solito l’averlo con sé, avere la certezza che Spock fosse lì se si fosse voltato, era un qualcosa che lo faceva restare con i piedi per terra. Quasi fosse un porto sicuro a sapeva di poter attraccare.

Fu il viso severo del capitano George Sheridan a riportarlo drasticamente alla realtà. Kirk gli diede una rapida occhiata, quel vecchio brontolone gli pareva ancora più burbero del solito, o meglio, più di quanto ricordasse.

«Capitano James Kirk e il mio primo ufficiale Spock, chiediamo il permesso di salire a bordo, capitano.»  
«Permesso accordato» rispose questi.

Kirk lo raggiunse con brevi falcate, gli strinse la mano in segno di rispettoso saluto e, svolte le formalità e sforzandosi di non mostrare tutta la sua ansia ed il suo nervosismo, chiese informazioni sulla salute dell’ambasciatore.  
«Il mio ufficiale medico saprà essere più precisa» spiegò Sheridan, tagliando corto.  
«Avete detto d’averlo trovato due giorni fa, sapete da quanto tempo si trovava su Antres Primo?» chiese Spock mentre entravano nel turbo ascensore.  
«Tre giorni, stando a quel che ci ha raccontato. Come sia sopravvissuto con quelle ferite è vero mistero; la dottoressa Bloom dice che le sue funzioni vitali erano ridotte al minimo e che potrebbe essere a causa di una pratica vulcaniana. Lei cosa ne pensa, signor Spock?»  
«Ritengo che l’ipotesi avanzata dalla dottoressa sia corretta, i vulcaniani attuano una sorta di rigenerazione: cadono in uno stato di coma che abbassa le funzioni vitali» affermò il primo ufficiale. [2]

La conversazione s’interruppe immediatamente quando, poco più tardi, giunsero di fronte alla porta dell’infermeria. Prima di oltrepassarla, vennero accolti dall’ufficiale medico capo della Farragut e dalla sua espressione grave, che deformava i bellissimi e delicati lineamenti del viso.  
«Capitano Kirk, signor Spock, mi dispiace fare la vostra conoscenza in queste drammatiche circostanze.»  
«Come sta?» chiese Jim, ansioso, accennando alla porta chiusa.  
«Ora è sveglio e potete parlargli, ma cercate di non affaticarlo. La sua costituzione è incredibilmente forte per l’età che ha, specie se si considera che per metà è umano, ma preferirei in ogni caso che non si sforzasse.»  
«Grazie, dottoressa» mormorò Sheridan. «Io vi devo lasciare, ho un’indagine da seguire e non posso dedicarvi altro tempo, la situazione è molto tesa e i Klingon insistono perché noi lasciamo la zona nel più breve tempo possibile.»  
«L’ambasciatore non vi è stato utile nell’identificare gli autori della strage?» chiese Spock, interessato.  
«In parte. Afferma che si trattava d’individui dall’aspetto klingoniano, ma che ad una sua analisi risultarono essere romulani.»  
«Romulani travestiti da klingoniani?» domandò Jim, stupito da quell’affermazione. [3]  
«Sono in corso le indagini, per il momento non posso dirvi altro. La dottoressa Bloom e la sua equipe sono a vostra disposizione in caso di domande. Capitano Kirk, signor Spock.» Sheridan si congedò da loro, con un inchino impercettibile. Non aveva tempo da perdere, ragion per cui si diresse verso il turbo ascensore, lasciando i due nelle mani del suo medico.

Alla dottoressa Ambra Bloom non ci volle molto per comprendere che i due ufficiali che aveva davanti, erano ansiosi d’incontrare l’ambasciatore. Una volta che il capitano fu sparito oltre il corridoio, si avvicinò alla porta e ne premette il bottone posto a lato.  
«Se avete bisogno di me, rimarrò qui fuori.»  
«Grazie, dottoressa» annuì il vulcaniano.

Spock portò poi lo sguardo sul proprio capitano, la sua espressione del viso tirata gli faceva intuire quanto stesse male. Avanzò di qualche passo, voltandosi indietro ed invitando Jim a fare lo stesso. Quando intravidero il corpo dell’ambasciatore steso sul bioletto, il primo ufficiale vide il capitano piegarsi su sé stesso, come se fosse stato colto da un dolore improvviso e molto forte. Il legame doveva essere minimo, ma era sufficientemente potente da ridurre Kirk in quello stato. E fu allora che anche lui capì d’essere ansioso, ma più che malessere, la sua era aspettativa. Voleva sapere come mai Jim fosse legato all’ambasciatore, come fosse accaduto, ma soprattutto desiderava sapere se quel vecchio Spock fosse stato legato al suo Jim, in quell’altro mondo… in quell’altro universo.

Perché se così fosse stato, allora tutto avrebbe avuto un senso.

Le parole di quel pomeriggio, pronunciate anni prima e che fino ad allora erano state lontane e prive di senso, gli tornarono alla memoria:

« _Un’amicizia che vi completerà entrambi.»_

Il significato mai completamente afferrato di quella frase e il suo desiderio, sempre più forte, di stare con Jim. C’era forse un’implicazione romantica in quel senso di protezione che provava per il suo capitano e che Spock aveva sempre interpretato come attaccamento alla causa? Era ad un legame a cui si riferiva Spock, quando gli aveva detto che non avrebbe capito se non a tempo debito? Percepì Jim accelerare il passo, quasi correre verso il bioletto sul quale era sistemato il corpo di Spock e la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi. Poco dopo fu loro sufficientemente vicino da poter vedere lo sguardo del vecchio sé stesso brillare, non appena videro Kirk.

Gli bastò quell’espressione per capire e ciò che avvenne dopo ne fu solo la conferma.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L’unione e il legame, sono due cose differenti. Il legame è quello sopra descritto, l’unione invece prevede anche un contatto telepatico ed è impossibile che si instauri con un individuo che non è un telepate e di conseguenza con gli umani. Nel dettaglio non vengono mai descritte le reazioni di una persona dopo che il legame si spezza. Qui la situazione è un po’ più complessa di così. I motivi per cui Jim soffre a questo modo saranno spiegati, come avevo annunciato capitoli fa, lentamente e le informazioni saranno inserite durante le conversazioni. Senza dare una lunga e accurata spiegazione.  
> [2] La pratica a cui si riferisce il giovane Spock è una specie di rigenerazione che i vulcaniani effettuano quando stanno male. Abbassano le funzioni vitali ed entrano in una sorta di coma, nella TOS lo vediamo in più di un’occasione.  
> [3] Questo riferimento è un omaggio ad una delle mie puntate della TOS preferite: “Journey to Babel” quando, per sabotare una conferenza di pace, un orioniano si intrufola, travestendosi da andoriano e rischia di scatenare una guerra. Ma accade anche in “A touble with Tribble” in cui un Klingon si spaccia per un terrestre.


	6. Mio bellissimo Jim

«Spock.»  
  
L’eco della voce del capitano Kirk riecheggiò nell’infermeria deserta della USS Farragut. L’ambasciatore aprì gli occhi lentamente e al primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise, parve quasi che la sua controparte stesse per sorridere. Sebbene fosse assai inusuale per un vulcaniano, un lato di lui si ritrovò a comprenderlo perché, d’altronde, in quel nome pronunciato dal capitano c’era tutto. Lui stesso aveva sentito nettamente il legame che univa Kirk al vecchio Spock, venir fuori ed espandersi; arrivare fino alle corde del suo cuore e farle vibrare di gelosia.  
  
Il giovane ufficiale scientifico posò poi gli occhi su Jim: la sua espressione era distesa, come se la vicinanza a Spock fosse per lui rassicurante e gli portasse serenità. Era così sbagliato che il capitano fosse legato all’ambasciatore, così poco giusto da fargli rivedere tutti i suoi pregiudizi riguardo il famigerato sesto senso terrestre. Ovviamente quei pensieri non avevano nulla a che vedere con la sua parte vulcaniana, la sua mente logica gli diceva che non esisteva nulla del genere e che la sola ragione doveva dominare i pensieri. Ma c’era un lato di lui, più istintivo, che gli urlava che non era il momento di ragionare con logica, ma di dare un nome a tutti quei sentimenti. E di accettare, una volta per tutte, che quella gelosia aveva una fonte ben più grande che l’alimentava.  
  
Fu la voce rotta dell’ambasciatore ad interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Il giovane Spock riportò l’attenzione su di loro, il capitano era sempre più chino e guardava Spock con un’intensità tale che lo fece di nuovo vibrare di possessività.  
  
«Jim.»  
  
Era stato poco più di un sussurro, tanto flebile da perdersi tra i rumori regolari del battito del cuore che fuoriuscivano dal bioletto, un alito di vento che entrambi avevano sentito distintamente, quasi l’avesse gridato. Il primo ufficiale sollevò lo sguardo fino allo schermo sistemato sopra di loro e ne spiò i dati: l’ambasciatore stava male, era stato colpito molto vicino al cuore e l’emorragia interna, praticamente inarrestabile, lo dilaniava attimo dopo attimo. E, per assurdo, si ritrovò a pensare che era piuttosto notevole il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto tanto a lungo.  
  
«Mi hai fatto chiamare e sono venuto non appena ho potuto, c’è qualcosa che volevi dirmi?» disse Jim con un tono dolce che il primo ufficiale non aveva mai sentito da lui.  
«Io mi devo scusare, con tutti e due voi.»  
«Scusare?» ripeté il capitano, evidentemente stupito.  
«Avete impiegato due giorni per arrivare sino a qui, segno che hai spinto al massimo i motori dell’Enterprise, Scotty non ne sarà stato contento.»  
«No, affatto» mormorò il capitano, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«La tua espressione è serena, Jim, ma sono sicuro che in queste ultime ore non lo sei stato altrettanto.»  
«Hai una spiegazione?» intervenne il giovane Spock, mai così severo in viso e nel tono di voce.  
«Per questo siete qui» affermò l’ambasciatore.  
«Jim vesh s’at tersu?» chiese Spock. [1]  
«Sì, eravamo compagni» annuì l’ambasciatore, «un sentimento profondo ci univa.»  
«Perché adesso lui è legato a te?» chiese mentre Kirk sbarrava gli occhi per la sorpresa. Né lui, né il dottor McCoy avevano spiegato al capitano quelli che erano i loro dubbi a proposito del malessere che lo aveva colpito. Avevano preferito essere certi e sapere come si erano svolti i fatti ‒ sicuri che fossero stati convocati per spiegare loro quel che stava accadendo ‒ prima di rivelargli la loro teoria.  
«Spock, cosa…» mormorò, ma la voce flebile del vecchio vulcaniano interruppe il capitano.  
«Quando sono arrivato in questo universo ho percepito la mia unione con Jim rinascere, anche se solo in un eco lontano. Ho allacciato il legame durante la fusione mentale che facemmo su Delta Vega, sebbene io non l’abbia fatto di proposito.» Il vecchio Spock s’interruppe mentre il giovane parve finalmente comprendere. Una fusione mentale, ora era tutto chiaro: probabilmente il capitano nemmeno se n’era accorto e solo il ferimento doveva aver risvegliato quell’unione sopita. Probabilmente la lontananza dall’ambasciatore aveva fatto patire Jim a lungo durante quell’anno e mezzo, ma doveva esser stato talmente minimo il malessere che aveva sentito, che nemmeno se n’era reso conto.  
Indubbiamente, il giovane Spock era sorpreso che fosse accaduta una cosa del genere; l’eco che l’ambasciatore aveva sentito una volta giunto in questo universo doveva aver fatto riaffiorare i ricordi del suo rapporto con Jim. Doveva esser stato in una situazione emotiva molto travagliata, per aver addirittura fatto nascere un legame durante una pratica elementare come una fusione. Con la sua esperienza e sapienza dubitava che non ne sapesse praticare una con abilità. L’aver rivisto qualcuno di tanto simile al suo compagno doveva aver scatenato uno sconvolgimento emotivo così forte, da fargli perdere il controllo della sua mente.  
  
Mentre elaborava quei pensieri, l’ufficiale scientifico non poté non domandarsi cosa avrebbe fatto al suo posto. Ormai conscio di provare dei sentimenti per quello che era il suo capitano e superiore, Spock non riuscì a non chiedersi se anche in lui, un giorno, Jim avrebbe scatenato in lui sentimenti del genere.  
  
«Le tue emozioni per Jim erano tanto intense da farti provare anche della gelosia?» chiese dopo istanti di silenzio. Il vecchio vulcaniano annuì, ma sul suo viso era dipinta un’espressione che il primo ufficiale interpretò come consapevolezza. Sembrava sapere con esattezza quello che albergava nel suo cuore, come se lui per primo avesse provato quegli stessi sentimenti. Spock non credeva fosse corretto porre certe domande tanto personali in punto di morte, ma la tentazione di sapere se l’affetto che sentiva per il capitano fosse già stato vissuto in un altro universo, era troppo forte per poterla ignorare. Inaspettatamente però, l’ambasciatore sollevò una mano e con un cenno lo invitò ad inginocchiarsi al suo fianco.  
  
«Chinati, Spock» mormorò posando poi una mano sul suo viso. Il vecchio non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori parole, il primo ufficiale aveva capito immediatamente il perché di quella strana richiesta. Spock voleva trasferire il Katra in lui, ecco perché aveva preteso anche la sua presenza. Indaffarato come lo era stato a pensare a Jim e a ciò che lo aveva colpito, l’ufficiale scientifico dell’Enterprise non aveva pensato a quell’eventualità. Non sapeva se il ricevere il Katra di sé stesso potesse influenzare quella vita futura di cui lo stesso ambasciatore era stato restio a voler condividere con lui, ma in quel momento non poté che assecondare quella richiesta. Di sicuro ricevere il suo Katra lo avrebbe aiutato a dissipare tutti i dubbi che lo attanagliavano riguardo il suo rapporto con il capitano.  
  
E mentre Kirk, al loro fianco, li guardava senza capire, Spock trasferiva la sua intera conoscenza e sapienza in lui.  
  
«Spock» mormorò l’anziano poco dopo, «alimenta il tuo voler essere un vulcaniano se è ciò che vuoi davvero, ma non dimenticare mai che una parte di te è umana.»  
«Cos’era quella cosa? Una fusione?» chiese Jim, accalorato e fu allora che Spock gli si rivolse.  
«Mi dispiace, ho sempre saputo d’aver fatto nascere qualcosa, Jim, ma l’aver di nuovo un unione mentale con te, pur sapendo che non sei il mio Kirk, ha fatto riaffiorare antiche emozioni e vecchi ricordi. Avrei dovuto spezzarlo prima, ma sono stato egoista e non ho potuto rinunciare al poterti sentire ancora con me. Dopo la mia morte tu soffrirai, per questo desidererei che tu, Spock, cancellassi dalla sua mente tutto il suo dolore. Ti basterà una fusione…» disse rivolgendosi al giovane sé stesso. [2]  
«Io non capisco, di cosa state parlando?» chiese il capitano e il giovane primo ufficiale percepì irritazione nel suo tono di voce.  
«Ti spiegherà una volta che farete ritorno sull’Enterprise» intervenne l’ambasciatore.  
«C’è dell’altro, vero Spock?» domandò il primo ufficiale.  
«So che non sei il mio compagno» disse rivolgendosi di nuovo al capitano, «ma in te rivedo lui. Apparteniamo ad universi differenti e so che non siete la stessa persona, ma sei così come  _lui_ … In ogni tua mossa io ritrovo il mio capitano Kirk. La determinazione del tuo sguardo, le espressioni del viso, la passione delle tue intenzioni, la preoccupazione per la tua astronave e per l’equipaggio; tutto di lui ti appartiene, Jim. A me ed al mio t’hy’la non è mai accaduto nulla di tutto questo, ma spero che ciò che vi ho detto non influenzi il vostro cammino insieme.»  
  
«Tu lo amavi» sussurrò il capitano, comprendendo ogni cosa solo in quel momento. Non conosceva la loro lingua, ma quella parola: _t’hy’la_ , gli suonava così familiare che mille brividi gli avevano percorso la schiena appena l’aveva udita.  
«In ogni mia parte, umana e vulcaniana» annuì l’ambasciatore.  
«E lui amava te» mormorò, parlando tra sé.  
  
Accadde allora, che l’ambasciatore Spock trovò dentro di sé quel poco di forze che gli erano rimaste ed afferrò con forza la mano di Jim. I suoi occhi si fecero più lucidi, ma al contempo carichi di una determinazione che entrambi i giovani ufficiali non seppero interpretare a fondo.  
  
«È illogico, Jim e terribilmente umano, ma sono felice che tu sia al mio fianco mentre termino la mia esistenza. Ho passato tutta la vita a rifiutare la mia metà terrestre e ora mi ritrovo a pronunciare una frase tanto illogica che, se il dottor McCoy fosse qui direbbe che ho trovato il senno solo in punto di morte.»  
«Già, lo penso anch’io» disse Kirk, sorridendo appena mentre il battito di Spock si faceva sempre più lento.  
«Cosa posso fare per te?» domandò il capitano, stringendo con forza la sua mano.  
«Guardami, Jim, guardami con quei tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri.»  
  
E lui lo fece, lo strinse ancora di più guardandolo dritto nelle sue iridi scure, senza mai lasciare i suoi occhi e la sua mano per un solo attimo. Istintivamente baciò le sue nocche rugose e, quella volta, un sorriso sincero si dipinse sul volto sofferente dell’ambasciatore.  
  
Le ultime parole che Spock, figlio di Sarek, appartenente ad un altro universo e che era capitato lì per uno strano scherzo del destino, pronunciò, furono per lui. Per sola persona che in tutta la sua lunga vita aveva scaldato il suo cuore verde. L’unica per cui fosse mai valsa la pena di vivere e di sopportare i fastidi del sentire delle emozioni. La sola per la quale non era riuscito a superare il Kolinahr e a purificarsi.  
  
«Th'at e’tum t’hy’la.» [3]  
  
L’unica che avesse amato.  
  
Quando l’ambasciatore Spock chiuse gli occhi, fu felice, veramente felice d’averlo visto per l’ultima volta. Sapeva che non era lui, che era un altro Jim quello che amava, ma quegli occhi… Era stato così bello vederli un’ultima volta.  
  
Poi si lasciò semplicemente andare.  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jim vesh s’at tersu?: Jim era il tuo compagno?  
> [2] Come si vede nell’episodio della TOS “Requiem per Matusalemme” può bastare il tocco per cancellare i ricordi di qualcuno. In quella puntata Spock non effettua una fusione vera e propria per cancellare il dolore di Jim, qui invece gliene farò fare una in piena regola, perché, beh… mi va! XD  
> [3] Th'at e’tum t’hy’la: mio bellissimo t’hy’la (c’è bisogno di tradurre t’hy’la? XD)
> 
> Per avere più informazioni riguardo il Katra, il passaggio da vulcaniano a vulcaniano e tutto ciò che c’era da spere a riguardo, ho consultato questo sito: http://it.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Katra


	7. Epitaffio

Il dottor McCoy correva a perdifiato lungo i corridoi dell’Enterprise, rischiando addirittura di scontrarsi con i marinai che li affollavano, tuttavia non rallentò il proprio passo. Era in ritardo e proprio quel giorno sapeva di non potersi permettere d’esserlo di un solo secondo. Doveva stare con Jim, quella era la sola cosa di cui gli importava e Leonard aveva la certezza che mai come in quel momento, il suo capitano necessitava del suo aiuto.

Una volta giunto alla sala del teletrasporto, trovò Kirk ed il primo ufficiale Spock già pronti per fare ritorno sulla Farragut.  
«Perdonate il ritardo» mormorò, aggiustandosi la casacca azzurra da cerimonia che aveva dovuto indossare per il funerale dell’ambasciatore Spock. Jim non gli rispose, ma con un cenno della mano lo invitò ad imitarli, posizionandosi su una delle piastre. La funzione si sarebbe svolta a minuti, la salma dell’ambasciatore sarebbe stata lanciata nello spazio al termine di un breve discorso, pronunciato dal capitano Sheridan.  
«Le lascio la nave, Scotty» mormorò Kirk.  
«Non si preoccupi» rispose l’ingegnere, rassicurandolo con un sorriso.  
«Energia» ordinò il capitano ed i tre sparirono, dissolvendosi in una miriade di luci bianche.  
   
Ad accoglierli sulla Farragut fu il primo ufficiale che apparve loro con un sorriso smagliante che le dipingeva il viso, conferendole un’aura che il dottore associò alla pace e alla serenità. Il secondo in comando del capitano Sheridan era una splendida donna sulla trentina, dai lunghi capelli castani e un’espressione sorridente in volto. Quando il dottore posò lo sguardo su di lei, si ritrovò incantato dalla tanta grazia. I lineamenti del viso dolci, gli occhi nocciola profondi e la bocca rosea e perfetta. Leonard si risvegliò solo quando la voce profonda di Jim salutò il primo ufficiale, quello non era certo il momento di stare a rimirare una bellezza femminile.  
«Bentornato, capitano Kirk» esordì Numero Uno. [1]  
«Numero uno, le presento il mio secondo in comando il signor Spock e il mio ufficiale medico capo, il dottor McCoy.»  
«Signor Spock, dottor McCoy» mormorò la donna annuendo, senza smettere di sorridere, prima di indicare loro l’uscita dalla camera del teletrasporto e far strada lungo i corridoi che conducevano al turbo ascensore. «Il capitano Sheridan ci raggiungerà tra pochi minuti nell’hangar di lancio due dove verrà svolta la funzione; il capitano si è premurato di preparare un picchetto d’onore.»  
«Perfetto» annuì Jim, al dottore però parve che Kirk fosse lievemente distratto.  
«Il capitano le chiede se se la sente di tenere lei il discorso d’addio, in fondo voi lo conoscevate piuttosto bene.»  
«Discorso?» ripeté Kirk, sovrappensiero.  
«Signore, penso che Numero Uno intenda per onorare l’ambasciatore» intervenne Spock in suo sostegno.  
«Ah, v-va bene, io penso di poterlo fare.»

Il turbo ascensore impiegò pochi secondi per portarli al ponte E, il capitano Kirk, seguito dal dottore e dal primo ufficiale, percorse il breve corridoio a passo deciso. Seppur fosse mosso da un’evidente apatia, Jim sembrava essere desideroso di lasciarsi tutto quello alle spalle e tornare sull’Enterprise il prima possibile. In fondo, era comprensibile il suo stato d’animo, soprattutto perché doveva ancora percepire gli strascichi del legame con l’ambasciatore.

L’hangar di lancio due, dove di solito venivano stipate merci e sul quale attraccavano e partivano le navette, era stato trasformato per l’occasione. Già molti marinai ed ufficiali affollavano la zona e, rispettosamente, si recavano al centro della sala per onorare il defunto con il loro saluto. Non che questi lo conoscessero, ma la tradizione della Flotta Stellare implicava il dare un ultimo rispettoso saluto ad un figlio dello spazio, chiunque questi fosse.

Il dottor McCoy entrò nella grande sala con fare circospetto, avvicinandosi al centro senza riuscire a smettere di guadare il feretro già sistemato. La bara era stata coperta per intero da un telo bianco al cui centro faceva bella mostra di sé un simbolo che non aveva mai visto.  
«Che razza di bandiera è quella?» mormorò senza riuscire a trattenere la curiosità.  
«Quello, dottore, è il Kol-ut-shan ovvero l’emblema del nostro popolo.» [2]  
«Dove credete che ne abbiano trovata una del genere?» esordì il dottore dopo minuti di silenzio, beccandosi uno sbuffo contrariato da Jim e un’occhiataccia da Spock che non si limitò ai cenni, ma decise di dare una risposta sensata ad una domanda del tutto illogica.  
«Ogni nave stellare possiede un database con tutta la simbologia conosciuta nella galassia. Non avendo i vulcaniani una bandiera come ne avete voi sulla Terra, avranno logicamente optato per coprire il feretro con il simbolo di Nuovo Vulcano. L’hanno evidentemente risequenziata, come fa lei con la sua zuppa, dottore» spiegò Spock e il medico, in tutta risposta, invece che controbattere roteò gli occhi dandogli le spalle e si avvicinò a Jim. Aveva visto un leggero sbuffo contrariato e, più in generale, da che Spock era morto gli era sembrato strano. Non era più in preda all’ansia e all’agitazione, ma era apatico e malinconico e questo era ancora più inusuale. Perché era sintomatico di qualcosa che lo preoccupava. Ma lui come poteva aiutarlo se non sapeva di cosa si trattava?  
«Come ti senti?» chiese, apprensivo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante.  
«Confuso» ammise, «tutto quello che ho provato in questi due giorni mi ha scombussolato; quel legame che avevo con Spock… è stato terribile! Avevi ragione a dire che ero impazzito.»  
«E allora? La tua testa ha dato di matto, capita a tutti. Io mi sono addirittura sposato, se non è pazzia quella… E bada che quando chiesi la mano a mia moglie, non ero preda di una strana pratica aliena» disse, ironico, distendendo le rughe del viso solo quando lo vide sorridere. «Ma lo sai? Al tuo problema c’è rimedio, non è un qualcosa che hai voluto; è stato l’ambasciatore a non averti detto d’aver instaurato una cosa potente quanto il legame. Faremo in modo di aggiustare le cose, te lo promette il tuo dottore» concluse con fare bonario.  
«Non è solo per quello, Bones, non riesco a non pensare a quello che provo.»  
«Che significa, provo?»  
«Non riesco a capire se ciò che sento per Spock è reale oppure no. Questo legame era già dentro di me da quella fusione, da più di un anno e mezzo. Bones, io…»  
«Credo che il tuo stato d’animo sia più che comprensibile» lo interruppe McCoy, «ma vedrai che dopo l’intervento di Spock tutto si risolverà e tu starai meglio.»  
«Tu credi che sia il solo modo per farlo? Non puoi darmi qualcosa?» domandò Kirk, voltandosi completamente verso di lui di modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Il medico intravide paura nel suo sguardo, forse timore che Spock gli rovistasse nel cervello, un sentimento più che comprensibile. D’altra parte lui stesso si sarebbe opposto con tutte le sue forze e lo sapeva, doveva solo non farlo capire anche a Jim.  
«Una pratica vulcaniana ha causato il problema e una pratica vulcaniana lo risolverà. Una fusione è il solo modo di mettere ordine nel tuo cervello, ma capisco che la sola idea che quell’ottuso sangue verde ti frughi nella memoria come se stesse cercando i calzini, non sia una prospettiva allettante.»  
«Non è solo per questo, per pudore intendo, il fatto è che credo d’essere…» Il medico lo vide tentennare un istante, forse era indeciso, ma più che altro gli pareva desideroso di dirgli qualcosa. «Penso d’essere innamorato di lui, Bones, ma sono confuso perché non so se i sentimenti che provo sono frutto dei miei reali sentimenti, oppure se hanno a che fare con quel maledetto legame. E se scoprissi di non amarlo come credo?»  
«Jim, il solo fatto che tu ti ponga una domanda del genere, dovrebbe farti capire cosa provi nei suoi confronti. Devi solo rilassarti, dire addio al tuo amico ambasciatore e farti ripulire il cervello. Dopo sarai libero di riflettere e capirai se lo ami senza influenze esterne.»  
«Io credo già d’essere influenzato, ciò che ho saputo… I sentimenti che lui provava per il suo Jim e che io ho visto in quella fusione e che in una qualche maniera sentivo con il legame, li ricordo distintamente e adesso non posso fare a meno che chiedermi se io e Spock siamo come lo erano loro. Se anche lui mi ama come quello Spock amava il suo capitano Kirk.»  
«Non posso rispondere a questo e temo che al momento né tu, né tantomeno Spock possiate sciogliere questi dubbi. Lui mi pare già sia sufficientemente turbato dai fatti accaduti di recente.»  
«Turbato?» ripeté Jim.  
«Sta seppellendo sé stesso, per non parlare del fatto che ha ricevuto il suo stesso Katra. Per quanto abbia deciso di non provare sentimenti, è una cosa che non succede tutti i giorni e poi ho paura che ciò che ti è accaduto l’abbia reso meno tranquillo.»  
«Non me n’ero reso conto» ammise.  
«Lo credo, con tutto ciò che ti è successo non metto in dubbio il fatto che non ti sia accorto di nulla. Ovviamente non me l’ha certo confessato, la mia è solo un’osservazione da semplice dottore di campagna. Non so, forse non ha meditato a sufficienza e magari si risolverà tutto con un po’ di riposo, ma se devo essere sincero mi preoccupate entrambi.»  
«Questa non è una novità, Bones, tu sei costantemente preoccupato.»  
«E mi biasimi? Con un capitano scapestrato come lo sei tu, dubito che…»

L’entrata del picchetto d’onore seguita da quella del capitano Sheridan, interruppe il loro parlare. Con un cenno, Kirk fu invitato a salire sulla balaustra dalla quale avrebbe dovuto tenere il discorso. Si voltò verso McCoy, il dottore annuiva con un cenno del capo, rassicurandolo. Era come aveva detto: dire addio al suo amico, farsi ripulire il cervello e poi tornare ad una vita normale. In quel momento ciò che desiderava di più era stare di nuovo sull’Enterprise senza pensieri, né pratiche mentali strane che lo confondevano. Fu con quella determinazione in corpo che percorse le scale, non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe detto, non aveva pensato di prepararsi qualcosa da dire e, anzi, Kirk aveva trovato la possibilità di parlare in pubblico piuttosto scarsa. Ma ora invece si trovava di fronte centinaia di persone che lo fissavano, in attesa.

Jim ringraziò Sheridan con una stretta di mano, dopodiché raggiunse la balaustra e l’afferrò a piene mani. Inspirò lentamente, provando ad infondersi un coraggio che sembrava non arrivare. Chiuse un momento gli occhi, ma subito li riaprì e li portò sulla bara al centro dell’hangar e poi al suo Spock. Lui se ne stava in piedi, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e lo sguardo all’insù rivolto a lui. Non sapeva se ciò che provava in quel momento era frutto di ricordi falsati e non suoi, ma quel pizzico che gli faceva tremare il cuore e quella morsa che gli stringeva lo stomaco quando lo vedeva, non potevano essere sentimenti di un altro. Il fatto che si sentisse rassicurato dalla sua presenza e che l’averlo lì a pochi metri da lui gli desse il coraggio di parlare, poi, era esplicativo. Ciò che provava Jim assomigliava così tanto all’amore…

Guidato da quel sentimento, ispirato da esso, il capitano Kirk chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dai ricordi.

«Ho conosciuto l’ambasciatore Spock un anno e mezzo fa, su un pianeta ghiacciato ed abitato da terribili mostri giganti. Salvò la mia vita e poi anche quella di tutti noi, mostrandomi quello che dovevamo fare per sconfiggere Nero. Non posso dire d’averlo conosciuto intimamente, ma di lui sapevo abbastanza da essere certo del fatto che reputava un onore l’essere qui. Nonostante il dover vivere in un universo che non gli apparteneva gli causasse sofferenza, è stato felice d’aver avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo e di ritrovare i suoi vecchi amici. Sapeva di non appartenere a questo luogo, ma so che per lui ne era valsa la pena. So anche che avrebbe trovato il mio discorso altamente illogico e assolutamente strampalato…» disse e nell’hangar si scatenò una risata sommessa. «I vulcaniani di lui hanno sempre pensato che fosse troppo umano, mentre per noi era troppo vulcaniano, ma sapete una cosa? A me piace proprio per questo… Il confine che c’è tra la sua umanità e il suo appartenere ad un mondo così differente dal nostro, lo rende… Voglio dire, l’ha reso un essere unico nell’universo. L’aver conosciuto l’ambasciatore Spock è stato un onore e un piacere.» [3]

Kirk concluse il proprio discorso e nell’hangar si scatenò un forte applauso. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, mettendosi sull’attenti quando il capitano Sheridan richiamò il picchetto d’onore. I soldati in alta divisa raggiunsero la bara, si posizionarono a lato del feretro e si misero sull’attenti mentre la musica della cornamusa invadeva l’hangar. Dopo che la bandiera fu ritirata e piegata accuratamente, la bara dell’ambasciatore venne lanciata nello spazio profondo. [4]

 

 

_oOo_

   
Quando la cerimonia fu terminata e che si furono congedati da Numero Uno e da Sheridan, il capitano ed i suoi ufficiali fecero ritorno sull’Enterprise. Era stata una giornata lunga e faticosa, preceduta da due giorni davvero difficili e quando il teletrasporto li riportò sulla sua nave, era come se tutta la stanchezza accumulata in quel periodo fosse emersa tutta d’un tratto. Jim strizzò gli occhi, massaggiandoseli prima di scendere dalle piattaforme.

«Va’ a dormire, Jim» disse Bones, avvicinandosi con fare bonario.  
«Questa volta non me la sento davvero di dirti di no» rispose il capitano. «Spock, se la sentirebbe di sostituirmi sul ponte mentre io mi ritiro in cabina?»  
«Certamente, quali ordini devo dare?»  
«Prima di ricevere quella chiamata avevamo intenzione di esplorare quel pianeta, come si chiama?»  
«Ritux Tre.»  
«Esattamente, è solo a qualche giorno di navigazione se non sbaglio. Approfittiamo di questo tempo di stasi per rimetterci in forze, dica a Sulu di mantenere curvatura due, non tiriamo troppo i motori... Abbiamo già abusato fin troppo della pazienza del signor Scott.»  
«Sarà fatto, buon riposo, capitano.»

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Numero Uno: è un chiaro rifermento al personaggio del primo ufficiale interpretato dalla Fu Majel Barret (moglie tra l'altro dello "zio Gene") scomparsa qualche anno fa e che interpretava il ruolo del secondo in comando dell’Enterprise nel doppio episodio pilota della serie classica: “Lo zoo di Talos” il cui capitano era Pike.  
> [2] Kol-ut-shan è il nome vulcaniano del simbolo che è stato poi rinominato come IDIC. Che è l’acronimo di “infinite diversità in infinite combinazioni”. È raffigurato da un cerchio e da un triangolo che si incastrano. Qui: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/IDIC troverete una spiegazione più approfondita e diverse immagini.  
> [3] Vi sarete resi conto che ad un certo punto Jim volge il discorso al presente, è perché mentre parla inizia a pensare al suo Spock.  
> [4] Il picchetto d’onore si fa con i fucili caricati a salve che sparano per aria, poi parte la musica e solo alla fine bandiera viene piegata e consegnata ai parenti più stretti. Ho però pensato di levare gli spari perché in un hangar di lancio e con le pistole a phase... mi è sembrato esagerato. La musica della cornamusa invece, è la stessa che c’è nel funerale di Spock in "L'ira di Kahn" ed è la versione strumentale di “Amazing Grace” un canto che viene inneggiato in commemorazioni funebri, tipico della tradizione anglosassone.


	8. La mia mente nella tua mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene la fusione mentale tra Kirk e Spock. La fusione è stata strutturata in modo che fosse visiva, quindi sarà una specie di dialogo muto. Ho pensato, per differenziare, di scrivere i pensieri di Jim in corsivo e quelli di Spock in caratteri normali. Per dare un maggiore impatto visivo ho usato solo la paratassi, quindi frasi brevi e concise.

Si sentiva nervoso, il capitano Kirk, dopo che lui e Spock avevano programmato la fusione che avrebbe risanato la sua mente in subbuglio e cancellato l’apatia e la malinconia che lo attanagliavano, Jim non aveva fatto altro che camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, come un leone in gabbia. Era preoccupato all’idea che il suo primo ufficiale gli rovistasse nel cervello, perché se fosse andato a fondo e avesse scavato nei suoi desideri più profondi, probabilmente avrebbe capito che non tutto quello che gli frullava per la mente era da imputare al legame con l’ambasciatore. Spock era intelligente, non avrebbe faticato a capire che c’erano dei sentimenti d’amore che albergavano nel suo cuore che lo riguardavano. E se avesse capito tutto, come si sarebbe giustificato? Come avrebbe potuto lavorare ancora insieme a lui?

Kirk guardò l’orologio, erano le otto di sera, il turno alfa era già finito e lui aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di farsi una doccia, che Spock aveva annunciato il proprio imminente arrivo. Ed ora, il capitano, era in fremente attesa e non riusciva proprio a rilassarsi. Il cicalino della porta suonò all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare per lo spavento.  
«Entri» gridò e le porte si aprirono svelando la figura del suo primo ufficiale, vestito di una tunica vulcaniana di colore scuro che gli conferiva un’aria ancora più austera.  
«Dove preferisce farlo?» esordì Jim, rendendosi poi conto d’esser appena incappato in un brutto doppio senso. Decise di correre ai ripari, pur sapendo che Spock era tutto tranne che malizioso.  
«Cioè, fare la fusione, dove vuole mettermi… mettersi?»  
«Direi che non avendo un luogo per la meditazione, di utilizzare il letto, le sedie della scrivania potrebbero risultare scomode e non facilitare il rilassamento.»  
«Capisco, beh, da questa parte» disse, maledicendo il fatto di non avere sedie comode. Guarda caso dovevano mettersi sul letto per fare quella stupida fusione. Kirk imprecò fra sé, gli pareva d’essere il protagonista di una brutta storia di cui non aveva il minimo controllo e della quale non poteva decidere nulla, e questo non gli piaceva per niente.

Il capitano fece strada verso il letto sistemato dalla parte opposta all’entrata, si sedette in punta al materasso dandogli il permesso di fare altrettanto. Non appena Spock l’ebbe raggiunto, il suo imbarazzo crebbe inevitabilmente, ora sperava solo che lui non si accorgesse di quanto riusciva a sconvolgerlo con la sua sola presenza. Fino a che dovevano lavorare e si trovavano in missione esplorativa o in plancia, Kirk riusciva a mascherare bene i suoi sentimenti, ma non era affatto certo di potersi controllare anche in quella situazione.  
«L’ha mai fatto prima?» domandò, apprensivo; sapeva che la sua domanda non aveva nessun senso: aveva già visto Spock fondersi in passato e sapeva che era in grado di farlo.  
«Certamente.»  
«Anche con Uhura?»  
«Non capisco il senso di ciò che mi chiede.»  
«Eppure mi pare piuttosto semplice come concetto: si è fuso mentalmente con la donna alla quale era legato?»  
«Io e Nyota non siamo mai stati uniti da un legame» precisò.  
«Legati nel senso… Come non detto» si corresse poi, «si è fuso mentalmente con la ragazza con la quale aveva una relazione?»  
«Cambierebbe qualcosa il saperlo?»  
«Sarei più tranquillo; ho fatto questa cosa una sola volta ed è stato una specie di trauma: quando ne sono uscito faticavo addirittura a respirare, Spock disse che il transfer emotivo era inevitabile. Adesso non posso non domandarmi cosa succederà. Per questo mi chiedevo se la sua ragazza si era mai...»  
«Io e Nyota ci siamo fusi mentalmente quando ancora avevamo coinvolti da un sentimento. Accadde due volte, ma le posso assicurare che la mia esperienza con questa pratica è molto ampia; specie perché, come di certo ricorderà, possiedo il katra di Spock e ovviamente anche la sua conoscenza e sapienza. Non subirà danni cerebrali e ora si avvicini, prego.»  
Seppur titubante, Jim si accostò a lui. Le lunghe dita affusolate di Spock si appoggiarono sul suo volto, toccarono la pelle rasata del viso donandogli piacevoli sensazioni. Le mani del vulcaniano erano calde e gli davano tepore. Poco dopo invece, ad arrivare alle sue orecchie, fu la voce profonda del vulcaniano e solo in quel momento, Jim sembrò comprendere che lo stavano facendo per davvero.  
«Le nostre menti sono una sola…»

 

 

_oOo_

 

_Ti sento: sei nella mia testa. Ti parlo eppure succede tutto dentro di me ed è una sensazione bella, ma inquietante al tempo stesso._

Hai paura.

_Sì, ho paura._

Ma non temi che ti accada qualcosa, la tua ansia deriva da altro. Vado più a fondo, ma non mi è facile farlo: le tue barriere mentali sono difficili da abbattere e richiedono molta più forza di quanta ne avessi preventivata. Strabiliante per una semplice mente umana... [1] Appena riesco a entrare ti sento ancora più spaventato; non devi esserlo io non giudicherò le tue azioni passate. Sono qui per un motivo e per quello soltanto.

_Non posso lasciarti scendere più di così._

Ancora, o non riuscirò a fare ciò per cui sono qui.

_Io…_

È illogico il non voler eliminare sentimenti dolorosi. Permettimi di andare più a fondo.

_Non ho scelta, ma ti prego, non pensare male di me._

Ho ricevuto il katra di Spock prima che morisse, ma ciò che vedo sono ricordi tuoi, li hai da dopo quella fusione mentale.

_Io non me ne sono mai reso conto._

Vedo Jim, ma non sei tu. Ti somiglia, parla come te e si muove come te, ma non sei tu.

_È lui._

Percepisco l’amore che provava per Spock, il legame che li univa, l’amicizia che li legava. Conosco queste sensazioni, sono le stesse che sono nella mia mente, nel suo katra.

_T’hy’la. Che significa?_

Compagni, amici, fratelli, amanti. Insieme, con la consapevolezza d’essere agli antipodi e differenti in tutto: pensieri, parole, modi di agire e d’esprimersi. Diversi in ogni cosa, ma uniti.

_Forse è quello che vorrei anch’io._

Vedo passione esplosa all’improvviso tra una missione esplorativa ed una di pace. E poi un’altra Enterprise e un altro equipaggio.

_È tutto così familiare, non è vero? Ma il loro amore lo è ancora di più; non è mio, ma è come se mi appartenesse._

Vedo la morte di Jim e il dolore di Spock e poi la sua illogica gioia nel ritrovarti. Come si sia reso conto d’amarlo ancora dopo così tanto tempo, e di farlo a tal punto da sopportare il doverti rivedere senza poterti avere, toccare, amare. Fondersi con te è stato come tornare al passato. Malinconia e desiderio di voler tornare indietro. Emozioni potenti, vulcaniane e antiche. Illogico quanto io riesca a capirlo.

_Illogico? Nei sentimenti, come l’amore, non c’è niente di logico, Spock._

Tu provi emozioni per me, le sento, ma non è amicizia o stima; vorresti essere il mio compagno, il mio amante, il mio t’hy’la.

_Io non percepisco niente invece, tu non mi ami._

Amo?

_Forse è necessario che vada più a fondo._

Non è per me che siamo qui.

_Aiutami a capirti, Spock._

Siamo fusi per un altro motivo.

_Ti prego…_

No.

_Permettimelo!_

Mi sottometto al tuo volere e non è solo la mia parte umana a cedere al tuo fascino, ma io: Spock. Ogni singola cellula del mio corpo sembra subire la tua influenza e non ti resiste.

_Rimango sorpreso, affascinato e totalmente rapito dalla bellezza della tua mente. La tua anima è un universo di sensazioni, emozioni, logica... logica ovunque. Non la capisco, fatico ad accettarla, ma su di te mi pare così giusta, così perfetta. Amo anche quella di te e tu, invece? Tu cosa ami; chi ami, Spock? Uhura? Di lei però non c’è traccia, eppure siete stati fidanzati per molto tempo. Non c’è nemmeno un suo ricordo, una sua immagine, non provi neanche amicizia per quella donna. Attorno a me c’è solo gelosia. È il solo sentimento che emerge. Io però non capisco, geloso? Di me. Del vecchio Spock. Geloso di te stesso?_

Lui si è fuso mentalmente con te, ha creato un legame fisico e psichico; io mi sono ritrovato ad invidiarlo e me ne vergogno.

_Non devi esserlo, d’altra parte noi due abbiamo anche fatto l’amore._

Confondi i ricordi del katra di Spock che vedi nella mia mente, con i tuoi, Jim.

_Io mi riferivo agli scacchi._

Scacchi?

_Giocarci con te è come fare sesso, tutte le volte che allunghi una mano e sposti una pedina, sfiorandomi, un brivido mi scende lungo la schiena. E poi la maniera in cui mi guardi e la sensazione, nitida, che attorno a noi non ci sia nulla e che nell’intero universo ci siamo solo noi due soltanto, è totalizzante e meravigliosa._

Ciò che dici è illogico. La mia mente mi suggerisce di ribattere che l’universo è abitato non soltanto da due singoli individui. Ma, incredibilmente, un lato del mio essere ti capisce e freme per ciò che hai detto. Mi sento spaccato a metà. Non so a quale parte di me dare ragione. Alla logica o alla passione? Ragione o sentimento? [2] Ciò che non posso tollerare delle emozioni è il fatto che una porti inevitabilmente ad un’altra. Mi vergogno d’essere geloso e di fremere di passione, ma la vergogna è essa stessa un’emozione e pertanto è illogica. Eppure l’ho provata, così come la gelosia e il desiderio di possederti. Quando si tratta di te io sento tanti sentimenti e non sono in grado di gestirli. Questo più di tutto mi frena. C’è una parte di me che mi terrorizza, sono istinti vulcaniani sopiti, addormentati e rintanati dietro una logica ferrea che fin da bambino ho imparato a dominare. Mi fai perdere il senno, Jim. Tu riesci ad abbattere quel muro e temo, temo per te e per me.  
  
 _E la tua metà terrestre? Riesco a percepirla, c’è ed è qui nella tua mente. Un essere umano che mi guarda con occhi sbarrati: è spaventato e respira affannosamente. Lo stai soffocando._

Sopprimerlo mi è necessario per sopravvivere.

_E se gli dessi più spazio? Se lo facessi uscire una volta soltanto a cosa credi che ti porterebbe?_

Di certo ti bacerei.

_Perché?_

Perché lui prova emozioni.

_E tu mi ami?_

Non conosco il significato della parola amore.

_Cosa non capisci, Spock? L’amore è un sentimento fatto di emozioni, tu ne provi, le percepisco._

Anche io, come tutti vulcaniani, provo emozioni totali, potenti, intense. Se mi lasciassi andare a queste soccomberei. La mia metà terrestre mi rende più debole e non riuscirebbe a gestire l’intensità dei miei sentimenti per te. Gli umani sono deboli, una parte di me lo è e non posso permetterle di uscire. Non posso concedermi di provare ciò che tu chiami amore.

_Però c’è e adesso lo sento. Da quanto mi ami in questo modo?_

Molto. Non so dirlo con certezza, prima c’è stato rispetto, poi stima e amicizia e ora tutto.

_E perché non me l’hai mai detto?_

Per gli stessi tuoi motivi.

_L’equipaggio? L’astronave? Le responsabilità? I regolamenti?_

Precisamente.

_Ma se loro si amavano perché noi non possiamo? Apparteniamo a mondi diversi, ma siamo così simili... Non rifiutarmi,  
Spock, non farlo, ti prego. _

Non posso.

_Non farlo, non rifiutarmi. Tu mi ami._

Amore è un termine che non conosco e a cui non riesco a dare un significato. Che significa “ti amo”? So che sei tutto per me, che il mio essere freme all’idea che tu possa diventare il mio compagno. Ecco, compagno è ciò che posso definire, compagno è l’essere con cui si decide di condividere la propria esistenza, a cui un vulcaniano si lega indissolubilmente. Io e te, uniti, è ciò che vorrei.

_Oh, Spock… Dimmelo a voce, ti prego! Non ci crederò fino a che non sentirò quelle parole uscire dalla tua bocca. Qui dentro mi pare tutto così irreale, come se non stesse accadendo per davvero._

Però è così. Le nostre menti sono una sola: sento ciò che senti tu; senti ciò che sento io.

_Lo so, ma io voglio toccare, percepire, udire… Voglio poterti guardare negli occhi mentre te lo dico._

Prima c’è una cosa che devo fare, ciò per cui sono qui.

_Eliminare il mio dolore._

Dimentica... [3]

 

 

_oOo_

 

Spock interruppe il contatto, spostò la mano dal suo volto, ma Jim non ebbe modo di studiare le sue reazioni, prima doveva recuperare il senno. Si era lasciato cadere sul letto e respirava affannosamente. Era stato differente rispetto alla volta precedente, ma le sensazioni erano più o meno le stesse. Il dolore provato in quei giorni era sparito, così come la malinconia che lo attanagliava da dopo la sua morte. Tuttavia, ora il problema era un altro: Spock. Quello che si erano detti era stato reale, si amavano e questo entrambi lo avevano capito, ma sarebbe stato disposto a farlo completamente? Dopo che Jim portò lo sguardo su di lui, lo vide ancora seduto al suo fianco, con le mani strette alle ginocchia e gli occhi sbarrati a fissare il vuoto. Tremava impercettibilmente, ma il capitano riuscì a notarlo.

«Ti senti bene?» chiese Kirk, mettendosi ritto a sedere e sfiorandogli una spalla. A quel contatto, vide Spock ritrarsi e Jim indietreggiò di rimando, anch’egli spaventato.  
«È stato intenso.»  
«Già» annuì il capitano, «ma ha funzionato e ora mi sento meglio; tu sei sicuro che per te sia tutto a posto?»  
«Ciò che abbiamo sentito l’uno dell’altro… Desideri che abbia valenza anche qui?» chiese il primo ufficiale, sollevando lo sguardo.  
«Io non voglio niente che tu non voglia, Spock. Questa fusione mi ha fatto capire molte più cose di te di quante nessuno riuscirà mai a saperne. Fu l’ambasciatore a dirmi che tu provavi delle emozioni, ma per davvero l’ho compreso soltanto adesso. Io l’ho vista, la tua metà umana, credevo che lei fosse la sola cosa che ti faceva voler bene a qualcuno, ma mi sbagliavo. Gli esseri umani non hanno l’esclusiva sui sentimenti o sull’amore, il mio era un pensiero assurdo. Ho visto quanto tu ti senta diviso. Anche il tuo lato vulcaniano prova emozioni per me, ma è forte il controllo che effettua la tua mente e così t’impedisce di lasciarti andare come a tua metà terrestre vorrebbe. L’ho visto, è una sapienza antica che hai assimilato fin da piccolo e che ti salva dalla follia. Ma, Spock, tu sei entrambe le cose. Capisco il tuo sentirti vulcaniano e il tuo dover prendere decisioni che influenzino il tuo cammino in questo senso, ma per quanto tu lo rinneghi, sei tutte e due. Appartieni a due mondi che sono agli antipodi ed è questo a farti star male, non è vero?»  
«Non voglio perdere il controllo, è già accaduto in passato e molte più volte di quante immagini.»  
«Non credi che l’unica soluzione sia quella di trovare un equilibrio tra l’una e l’altra parte?»  
«Potrebbe volerci una vita intera per trovarlo e potrei non riuscire mai a dirti a voce quello che hai sentito nella mia mente. Io…»  
«F0rse non funzionerà, Spock, ma possiamo almeno provarci» lo incalzò Kirk. «Tu non mi dovrai dire proprio niente, io ho sentito il tuo amore, l’ho visto e toccato anche se non in modo materiale. Se non riuscirai mai a dirmi che mi ami o a fare l’amore con me, a me non interesserà, perché mi basterà fondermi e unire le nostre menti per sentirmi amato.»

Jim chiuse gli occhi, inspirò a pieni polmoni provando a placare il corso dei suoi pensieri impazziti. Sapeva che Spock lo amava, lo aveva visto, ma sarebbe stato disposto a provarci? Di certo quello era il nodo cruciale, dopo tutto quello che avevano visto l’uno dell’altro, erano arrivati alla svolta della loro relazione.

E ovunque essa li avrebbe portati, il loro rapporto non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nella puntata della TOS: “Il paradiso perduto” Spock, per far tornare la memoria a Jim, effettua una fusione mentale per risanargli la mente. Tuttavia, Kirk fa resistenza e Spock fa fatica a fondersi con lui. Nella scena si vede Spock che ripete per diverse volte: tu sei Kirk. Alla fine però il vulcaniano è costretto a interrompere il contatto e quando si stacca da lui grida: Spock. Quello che non viene spiegato è che è stato costretto ad interromperla, perché Jim faceva talmente opposizione, che Spock stava rischiando di perdere il controllo della propria mente. Subito dopo, a McCoy, Spock dice: “il capitano ha una mente piuttosto dinamica” ovviamente minimizzando la cosa.  
> [2] Ragione e sentimento: Romanzo di Jane Austen.  
> [3] Citazione da “Requiem per Matusalemme” che non potevo non mettere.


	9. Effetto domino

Il primo ufficiale Spock conosceva le basilari nozioni dell’effetto domino ovvero di quella concatenazione di eventi che porta inevitabilmente ad un altro, che viene scatenato da un potenziale gravitazionale d’intensità variabile. Non era sicuro però se paragonare l’effetto domino alla situazione nella quale si trovava, fosse corretto in termini assoluti. Ciò che sapeva con certezza era che da quando aveva conosciuto il capitano Kirk, erano accaduti una serie di eventi che avevano portato entrambi a dove si trovavano in quel momento. Soli, nella cabina del capitano, immersi nel silenzio assoluto e dopo aver effettuato una fusione mentale che aveva cambiato in maniera definitiva la loro visione d’insieme.  
  
Il tutto era iniziato quando lo aveva conosciuto, ma soltanto adesso, Spock si rendeva conto che era stato da allora che il suo rapporto con Nyota aveva iniziato ad incrinarsi. Si era sempre detto sicuro riguardo i sentimenti che nutriva per Uhura e la separazione da lei era stata, seppur logica, dolorosa. Il loro rapporto era stato emozionale, Spock non riusciva a trovare una definizione che si adattasse meglio di questa. Le donne umane erano estremamente volubili ed emotive ed il vulcaniano si era visto trascinare spesso nel vortice di sentimenti che Uhura innescava attorno a lui. Anche per questo aveva perduto spesso il controllo: Nyota non gli aveva mai dato la stabilità emotiva di cui Spock necessitava. Molto spesso, infatti, non riusciva a meditare e le volte in cui otteneva dei risultati, non erano mai soddisfacenti. La decisione di intraprendere il Kolinahr era stata quindi logica, dopo gli eventi che lo avevano portato a lottare contro Kahn all’ultimo sangue, si era detto che non avrebbe mai più perduto il controllo in un modo tanto violento. Ancora ricordava l’ira potente che aveva sentito quando aveva visto Jim morire al di là del vetro, nella camera di decontaminazione. Qualcosa di antico si era risvegliato da dentro di lui e Spock non aveva avuto altra scelta che assecondare quella follia. Ma così come aveva spiegato allo stesso Kirk, Uhura non aveva accettato quella decisione ed aveva preso la purificazione dalle emozioni come un’offesa nei suoi confronti.  
  
E quando le aveva urlato contro che in realtà lui non l’aveva mai amata, a Spock era tornata in mente sua madre Amanda. Lei non si era sentita offesa dalla sua scelta, quella volta in cui gliel’aveva comunicata, anzi, lo aveva sempre assecondato in tutto, appoggiandolo anche quando si mostrava molto poco umano. Sua madre lo amava indipendentemente da ciò che era o dalla natura che decideva di mostrare. Spock era sempre riuscito a leggere un profondo sentimento nei suoi occhi. Ogni qual volta lei gli accarezzava il viso o lo abbracciava, il suo sguardo si dipingeva di un affetto così palese, che Spock si era domandato come potesse non perdere il controllo di sé stessa. E in quel momento, in cui si era ritrovato a paragonare sua madre ad Uhura, aveva capito che non avrebbe mai potuto stare al fianco di Nyota per il resto delle loro vite. D’altra parte non erano mai riusciti ad instaurare un legame, per quanto ci avessero provato. Ed ora, Spock si ritrovava spinto inesorabilmente verso il capitano Kirk e non poteva non domandarsi come fosse accaduta una cosa simile.  
  
La logica gli suggeriva che, assecondare il rapporto con lui, era la sola cosa giusta da fare: opporsi a delle emozioni sarebbe stato controproducente. Però… Non poteva negare di provare paura. L’umano dentro di lui ne aveva così tanta, da farlo dubitare che potesse avere ragione. Perché, Spock, di timori ne aveva a sufficienza.  
  
Per quanto sapesse che non tutti i terrestri erano incompatibili con i vulcaniani, non poteva non domandarsi se Jim fosse come la sua ex compagna. E se il loro rapporto si fosse logorato come era accaduto con Uhura? Spock era certo di non poter essere per Kirk un compagno emotivo, non poteva più permettersi di esprimere i propri sentimenti e lo stesso Jim, durante la fusione, aveva preteso il toccare con mano il sentimento che Spock gli aveva mostrato.  
  
«A cosa pensi?» La voce del capitano lo riscosse dal proprio torpore; il primo ufficiale riaprì gli occhi portando lo sguardo su di lui.  
«A molte cose» rispose, enigmatico.  
«Vuoi condividerle con me?»  
«A questo punto comunicarti ciò che domina la mia mente, mi pare vitale per il futuro del nostro rapporto. Ma non ho idea di come potrebbe essere la tua reazione a ciò che ho da dirti, Jim. La logica mi dice che le probabilità sono assai favorevoli ad una tua risposta negativa e aggressiva, mentre il solo due punto quattro percento è a favore di una reazione positiva.»  
«Per piacere, Spock, non metterti a snocciolare numeri e percentuali, perché non sono proprio dell’umore adatto. Se mi devi dire qualcosa, dilla. Dovresti conoscermi: a me piacciono le cose chiare e non le situazioni confuse. Io ti amo e vorrei instaurare con te una relazione, per dirla alla tua maniera, ma se tu non sei convinto o non vuoi stare con me, lo devi dire. Ho visto il tuo sentimento e ciò che provi per me, ma so anche che l’amore non basta e che, per quanto innamorati, non sempre due persone sono destinate a stare insieme.»  
«Non ritengo corretto che un individuo basi il proprio futuro su di un qualcosa di così illogico come il destino. Le nostre azioni sono dettate solo dalle scelte che facciamo, siano queste basate sulla logica o sui sentimenti. Si tratta però sempre di azioni che compiamo noi, la parola destino non ha alcun significato per me.»  
«Quindi?» lo incalzò Jim.  
  
Fu allora che Spock si ritrovò a fissarlo, il capitano era impaziente. Riusciva perfettamente a leggere sul suo viso emozioni di ansia e tensione. Ciò che aveva appena detto, la maniera con la quale gli chiedeva di rispondergli, era chiarificatrice del suo modo di essere: un carattere forte e dominante, che lo aveva portato ad essere il più giovane capitano della Flotta Stellare. Spock aveva sempre ritenuto che quel traguardo fosse a dir poco notevole, specie per un essere umano. Ma Kirk non era una creatura semplice come sembrava in apparenza, era un uomo dalle differenti sfaccettature. Spesso sorprendente, dimostrava una genialità assai fuori dal comune. Ma era anche un individuo fragile, specie per quanto concerneva la sua sfera privata. E ora che si erano fusi ne aveva anche la certezza.  
«Tre giorni fa, eravamo proprio qui, tu mi dicesti che avresti accettato la mia intenzione di intraprendere il Kolinahr. Poco fa, nella fusione mentale, hai ammesso di voler toccare con mano i sentimenti che ti ho permesso vedere. Sono confuso: qual è la tua opinione in proposito? Intraprendere il Kolinahr significa purificarmi dalle emozioni, epurarmi totalmente da esse. Non sarò mai in grado di dirti a parole ciò che hai percepito nella mia mente.»  
«Ne sono ben cosciente» gli rispose. «So chi sei, Spock, ti conosco da più di un anno e in tutto questo tempo ho imparato a capire come sei fatto. So benissimo che non sei… beh, come me. Se deciderai di stare insieme al sottoscritto, io non smetterò di dirti che ti amo, perché sono fatto così: ho bisogno di esternare ciò che sento, è così che gli umani reggono le emozioni, condividendole. Ma, di contro, so perfettamente che tu non saresti in grado di rispondermi. Io però l’ho visto, adesso so tutto di te e so che, ogni qual volta capirai che ho bisogno di rassicurazioni emotive, tu ti fonderai con me e le nostre menti potranno fare l’amore. Per chi mi hai preso, per un idiota?»  
«Non era mia intenzione offenderti, ma la mia relazione con il tenente Uhura mi ha insegnato che voi umani siete labili sotto molti punti di vista.»  
«Io non sono labile» mormorò Jim, avvicinandosi a lui. «È come ho detto tre giorni fa: non m’importa a quale natura deciderai di dar ragione, se alla tua parte vulcaniana o a quella umana. A me piaci come sei, Spock e non intendo ripeterlo una volta di più. Sarai sempre così lento ad assimilare i concetti?» chiese, ironico.    
  
Il vulcaniano vide Jim farsi pericolosamente vicino. Quando gli aveva detto quelle parole, gli era tornata di nuovo alla mente sua madre, lei avrebbe potuto pronunciare un discorso simile. Il fatto che da quel punto di vista un po’ le somigliasse, rassicurava Spock. In quel momento però, niente sembrò avere più importanza; adesso che l’umano si era fatto tanto vicino, la sua mente si svuotava poco a poco. Kirk era ormai a pochi centimetri da lui, poteva quasi specchiarsi nelle sue iridi azzurre e percepire l’odore intenso della colonia che portava. Gli si addossò maggiormente, seducendolo, irretendolo con quegli occhi ammalianti ed il sorriso furbo e smaliziato. Spock si sentì cedere, attimo dopo attimo percepì chiaramente i suoi schermi mentali venire meno. Proprio come era accaduto durante la fusione, Jim lo stava affascinando ed intrappolando in una sottile ragnatela fatta di erotismo e sensualità.  
«Ti voglio baciare, Spock, lo voglio da impazzire…» soffiò lui, parlando sulla sua bocca.  
  
Poco prima che le loro labbra si unirono però, un lampo di dubbi passò nel cervello del vulcaniano. E se non fosse riuscito a controllarsi? E se gli avesse fatto del male, perché preda dei più bassi istinti vulcaniani? Non poteva davvero permettersi di ferirlo...  
«Non tirarti indietro, ti prego» disse, parlandogli di nuovo. Una richiesta, poche parole per chiedergli di baciarlo e di farlo alla maniera terrestre; ma Spock lo voleva davvero?  
  
Portò lo sguardo su di lui, ancora, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri lo fissavano ed un pizzico al cuore gli fece mancare un battito, la sua anima limpida splendeva in quelle iridi del colore del mare, due pozze liquide, agitate dall’inquietudine. Fu in quell’attimo preciso, che Spock si rese conto che colui per cui provava dei sentimenti, stava soffrendo; il proprio indugiare lo faceva stare male e questo, Spock di Vulcano, non poteva permetterlo.  
  
Desiderava baciarlo? Avrebbe sul serio gradito il stringerlo e poi far sua quella bocca carnosa? Assolutamente sì. Avrebbe perduto il controllo? Probabilmente no.  
  
Fu con quella determinazione che sollevò le mani e che con possessiva decisione, strinse la sua vita, attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Jim strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa e le sue labbra si aprirono dando vita ad un mugolio leggero.  
  
Poco prima di baciarlo, il primo ufficiale si permise di starsene per qualche istante a rimirarlo. Era bello, Jim Kirk, Spock lo aveva sempre pensato: i piacevoli lineamenti del viso, il biondo dei suoi capelli e il fisico magro e tornito. E ora che scopriva la morbidezza dei suoi fianchi, che percepiva distintamente attraverso la stoffa della divisa color oro, il pensiero che fosse splendido si fece strada nella sua mente e divenne logico. Proseguì quindi con la sua carezza delicata, sfiorandogli la schiena mentre le loro labbra si avvicinavano inesorabili.  
  
Quello che accadde dopo, Jim lo avrebbe sempre paragonato ad un’esplosione. Avevano messo tutto in quel bacio, passione, sentimento, amore, erotismo… E, mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano le une alle altre e quelle mani verdastre non cessavano un singolo istante d’accarezzargli la schiena e stingerlo sempre più a sé, Spock si permise di provare delle sincere emozioni.  
   
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto che Spock paragoni sia Uhura che Jim a sua madre, ho pensato che fosse logico. Amanda era una donna forte, in grado di vivere a fianco di un vulcaniano della portata di Sarek. Spock sa benissimo che, seppur umana, sua madre era una compagna degna per suo padre. Sapeva che lei lo accettava per quello che era e il fatto che Spock avesse deciso di rifiutare la sua parte umana, non l’aveva presa come un’offesa. Nel film si vede benissimo e i sentimenti di Spock per sua madre e quelli di Amanda per lui, vengono fuori in modo molto chiaro. Ho pensato che paragonare le reazioni prima di Uhura e poi di Jim fosse, beh, logico.


	10. Quando l’amore trascende ogni cosa

«Scacco matto!» La voce del capitano Kirk seguita da una lunga e divertita risata, inondò la cabina del comandante arrivando alle orecchie di un confuso signor Spock. Il primo ufficiale lo spiò da dietro le pedane tridimensionali trasparenti: non capiva proprio cosa ci fosse di tanto buffo da scatenare in Jim un così potente divertimento. Aveva solamente vinto una partita a scacchi, lui ne aveva concluse vittoriosamente a decine, eppure non aveva mai trovato la cosa ironica. Non che potesse ridere in quella maniera, farlo sarebbe stato illogico, oltre che destabilizzante per la sua corteccia neurale. Per questo si ritrovò a chiedere spiegazioni al suo capitano, senza tuttavia sprecare parole per farlo. Come al solito, una semplice espressione perplessa, bastava a che l’altro comprendesse la propria titubanza. Ed infatti, anche quella volta, Jim parve capire e la sua risata si smorzò quasi subito.

«Non capisci, eh?»  
«Abbiamo giocato molte partite come questa e le ho vinte tutte, ma non ho mai trovato la cosa ilare.»  
«Beh, questa è la prima volta che io vinco.»  
«Ne sono conscio, capitano.» Spock lo vide tentennare, ma poi mettersi più ritto, sedendo meglio alla scrivania e protendersi verso di lui. I gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e le mani incrociate sotto il mento, segno che voleva spiegargli qualcosa.  
«Beh, ecco, è perché, vedi noi… Oh, è una cosa da umani, Spock, non la capiresti.»  
«Non ritiene che il mio cervello possa assimilare ed elaborare l’informazione nella maniera più corretta? Le faccio presente che il mio quoziente intellettivo supera i…»  
«Sei più intelligente di chiunque altro, Spock, lo so bene» s’affrettò a rispondere Jim. «Ma è che è una cosa da terrestri emotivi, lascia perdere ed occupiamoci di altro.»  
«Altro?» chiese Spock in risposta, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare perplesso.  
«Sono le nove e trenta di sera, l’Enterprise è in orbita e tutto funziona perfettamente, Sulu ha la plancia sotto controllo, la missione su Votor durerà per tutta la notte e la squadra esplorativa farà ritorno soltanto domani. A quest’ora i nostri ufficiali saranno a fare la nanna» mormorò, addolcendo il tono di voce.  
«Nanna?»  
«Sì… Oh, ma è possibile che riesci a smorzare tutti i miei approcci romantici?» chiese, fintamente arrabbiato.  
«Il tuo linguaggio è incomprensibile; ma deduco che con  _approcci romantici_  tu stia cercando di domandarmi se gradisco avere un rapporto sessuale con te?»  
«Certo che detta così… Perché non fai finta di capire per una volta e stai al gioco?»  
«Non equiparerei la nostra intimità ad un gioco, Jim.»  
«Come non detto» rispose il capitano, divertito.

Si alzò dalla sedia circumnavigando quindi la scrivania, tese la mano verso il suo primo ufficiale abbozzando un sorriso malizioso mentre gli chiedeva ciò che, sapeva, Spock avrebbe recepito. Dopo che ebbe unito le dita alle sue in un bacio vulcaniano, Jim non esitò un solo istante: si sfilò la casacca dorata, lasciandola cadere malamente a terra. Si tolse poi gli scarponi e subito dopo anche i pantaloni e alla fine, coperto solo da un paio di slip neri, si avvicinò a Spock. Lo invitò ad alzarsi, dopodiché gli si addossò di modo da far combaciare il proprio petto a quello del vulcaniano.

«Cosa dici? Mi aiuteresti a toglierli?» soffiò al suo orecchio, malizioso, afferrando poi le sue mani ed aiutandolo a posarle sulle proprie natiche. Kirk sorrise quando sentì le sue lunghe e verdastre dita, affondare nella carne soda coperta ancora dalla stoffa della biancheria. Spock era particolarmente incline a certe attività quella sera, lo aveva capito da come avevano scintillato i suoi occhi durante la partita a scacchi, quando più di una volta lo aveva guardato con aria vogliosa.  
«Mi piacerebbe molto spogliarti e che poi tu mi prendessi e mi schiacciassi contro quella parete con quella tua forza vulcaniana che mi fa eccitare. Desidererei che mi baciassi il collo e che iniziassi a fare l’amore con me come se fosse la nostra prima volta.»  
«Sono molto sorpreso, Jim» ribatté il vulcaniano, addossandosi meglio al suo corpo. «È trascorsa poco più di una settimana da quando abbiamo formato il legame, eppure la tua fantasia riguardo le pratiche sessuali non cessa mai di stupirmi. Tutto ciò è estremamente interessante.» Jim gli baciò una guancia, godendo nel vedere che s’inverdiva al contatto con le proprie labbra.  
«Interessante? Solo?» chiese in rimando, spostandosi sul collo e dedicandosi ad un punto imprecisato appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio. «Vediamo come ti pare che sia questo» mormorò prima di tirarlo con i denti, mentre infilava le mani sotto la maglia azzurra e gli accarezzava il petto. La lingua del capitano andò a stuzzicare anche la punta aguzza e fu allora che un piccolo gemito di piacere, uscì dalla bocca del vulcaniano. Soddisfatto da quel primo risultato, proseguì la propria esplorazione, indugiando sulle orecchie appuntite senza tuttavia smettere di tastare il torace, provando a levargli i vestiti. Si beò del fatto che Spock non si opponesse affatto a quell’opera di seduzione ma, anzi, dopo un primo attimo d’irrigidimento aveva addirittura iniziato a ricambiare baci e carezze.

Ma per davvero, Kirk si stupì poco più tardi, dopo che il suo compagno si era mostrato appassionato come mai era accaduto prima d’allora. Durante uno dei tanti baci che nel tragitto dalla scrivania al letto gli aveva dato, Spock aveva aumentato la foga e la frenesia del tocco. Le loro lingue avevano preso a danzare vorticosamente e la stretta del vulcaniano alla sua vita, si era fatta ancora più possente. In quel momento, in quel preciso istante in cui i loro nasi si erano sfiorati ed i loro sguardi incrociati, mentre le mani forti di Spock erano ancora allacciate alla sua vita e la stringevano con possessività, Jim Kirk si era sentito davvero suo. Forse quella era stata la prima volta che aveva realizzato cos’erano diventati. Fino a poco tempo prima erano semplici colleghi di lavoro, amici certo, ma nulla di più mentre adesso...

«Ti amo.» E fu la sola cosa che il capitano fu in grado di dire in quel momento, la sua anima era infatti fin troppo occupata a perdersi nelle iridi scure di Spock.

Non ci fu risposta a quell’ennesima confessione d’amore, ma Jim non si aspettava nulla di diverso dal proprio compagno. Gli sorrise e lo fece sinceramente e, in un gesto carico d’infinita dolcezza, gli accarezzò il viso con fare rassicurante. Spock tremava impercettibilmente, Kirk lo aveva notato e provò a calmarlo, ma non voleva di nuovo riempirsi la bocca di parole già dette, desiderava solo farglielo capire, così: senza parlare. Gli sorrise di nuovo, ma questa volta azzardò un bacio all’angolo della bocca tirata; le labbra contratte si rilassarono impercettibilmente e lui ne fu soddisfatto. Stava cedendo e si stava rasserenando, probabilmente in quel momento la sua mente era un caos di emozioni differenti e stava cercando di ritrovare il suo solito controllo.

Passarono pochi istanti da che Kirk riuscì a formulare un pensiero logico, dopo non ebbe il tempo di pensare a nient’altro che Spock lo spinse sul letto, schiacciandolo con il proprio peso. Aveva ripreso il controllo? Oppure lo aveva perduto definitivamente? Non appena si rese conto che il corpo del suo t’hy’la era fermo sopra di lui, impercettibilmente tremante, capì che qualcosa non andava. Jim aprì i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, alzò di poco il viso di modo da poterlo vedere per bene mentre cercava di rassicurarlo con una carezza lenta lungo la spina dorsale.  
«Che succede, Spock?» chiese, circondandolo in un abbraccio.  
«Jim, io…»  
«Va tutto bene, non mi devi dire niente.»  
«Ma io lo voglio» disse Spock, alzando il tono di voce. «Devo!» gridò mentre accentuava la stretta che aveva sui suoi avambracci.  
«Stai perdendo il controllo e non va bene; vieni qui» gli disse Kirk in rimando, invitandolo a stendersi maggiormente su di lui. «Abbracciami.»

Il primo ufficiale si ritrovò ad obbedire a quella richiesta gentile, la voce calda e profonda di Jim che gli parlava a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio e poi quelle carezze così rassicuranti... Spock non poté fare a meno che calmarsi.

Kirk constatò solo dopo diversi minuti che stava riuscendo nella sua impresa, il respiro del suo t’hy’la era ancora irregolare e il battito del cuore che pulsava sul fianco, accelerato; ma era già un progresso il fatto che non tremasse.

«Tu conti più di tutto, Spock, anche di una semplice parola. Ricordati sempre che io lo so» sussurrò al suo orecchio. Erano soli in quella cabina, nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirli, o vederli, ma parlare direttamente nel suo orecchio appuntito aveva un effetto stranamente tranquillizzante. Come se Spock fosse abituato ad essere calmato in quel modo; forse retaggi dell’infanzia, pensò Jim prima di accentuare la stretta.

«Th'at e’tum t’hy’la.»  
«Mio bellissimo t’hy’la» ripeté Jim.  
 

 

_oOo_

 

 

Trascorsero minuti, ma il capitano Kirk non seppe quantificare quanto tempo fosse realmente passato da che lui e Spock si erano abbracciati a quel modo. Di certo la sua stretta gentile e le carezze dolci, lo avevano aiutato a riprendere il controllo di sé e lo poteva sentire con certezza dal respiro regolare e dal battito cardiaco fin troppo lento.

Ripresero a baciarsi senza nemmeno accorgersene, il corpo ormai nudo del vulcaniano che si muoveva sinuoso sopra il suo, era caldo e sensuale. Un bacio malizioso sul capezzolo, risvegliò Jim dal proprio torpore. Avevano ripreso a fare l’amore e lui era fin troppo intontito per rendersene conto; di certo i baci di Spock non lo aiutavano affatto a rimanere concentrato. E, quando poi le carezze si fecero più intime, Kirk mugolò di piacere e i suoni riecheggiarono nella cabina buia.  
«Non aspettare, Spock, fallo!» disse con tono perentorio, allacciandogli le gambe alla vita.  
«Non ho intenzione di darti ascolto, la scorsa volta ti sei ferito e hai perso sangue e mi pare illogico fare un qualcosa che sai ti farà del male, specie quando il dolore può essere evitato semplicemente con un poco di attesa in più.»  
«Maledettamente logico, te lo riconosco» mormorò Jim, bonario.

Di certo il suo discorso non faceva una grinza, ma se dava retta alla propria eccitazione e al proprio sesso eretto, il capitano non riusciva davvero ad attendere un secondo di più. Si tese nuovamente, provando a far cedere Spock, attirandolo con quella sapiente malizia che aveva imparato a gestire fin da ragazzo. Capì che non aveva alcuna chances di vittoria, solo quando percepì un dito umido di gel farsi strada dentro di lui. Oh, cielo, le sue dita forti erano dotate di così tanta gentilezza, che parevano non appartenere nemmeno a Spock. Se pensava che con la forza di un dito mignolo sarebbe stato in grado di uccidere un uomo, Jim si stupiva vivamente di quanto riuscisse a farlo godere. Anche in quel momento, mentre allargava delicatamente la sua apertura, non poté fare a meno che gemere di piacere. L’eccitazione crebbe lentamente, carezza dopo carezza il piacere di Jim fu tanto da arrivare quasi al limite. Fu allora che Spock si ritrasse da quel corpo morbido, ma prima di affondarvi così come bramava di fare, Jim lo fermò:  
«Aspetta, non in questo modo» disse con voce, sorprendentemente roca.

Spock lo vide mettersi a sedere, dopodiché balzare in ginocchio. Kirk si sorresse a lui, stando in bilico sulle ginocchia traballanti e malferme, accentuando la stretta sulla spalla di modo da non perdere l’equilibrio. Il vulcaniano gli andò in soccorso, prendendolo per la vita e stringendolo appena, ma Jim si voltò subito offrendoglisi apertamente. Le mani appoggiate alla spalliera del letto, le ginocchia di poco divaricate e la testa reclinata in avanti, il respiro rapido ed affannoso e il pene eretto, tanto da, lo percepiva, far male. Spock si fece più vicino, gli accarezzò la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra divaricava appena le natiche, quel tanto che bastava da poter scorgere la sua apertura già inumidita. Lo voleva, voleva penetrarlo con tutta la forza che possedeva e sentirlo gridare. Jim lo faceva sempre, ogni qual volta si toccavano o facevano l’amore si lasciava andare a dei mugolii che Spock aveva sempre trovato illogicamente erotici.

Il primo ufficiale non si fece attendere: affondò in lui lentamente, con una lunga spinta che lo fece gemere di dolore. All’inizio ne sentiva sempre, ma Spock ormai aveva imparato che era sufficiente attendere che si rilassasse prima di spingere; distrarlo con delle carezze spesso aiutava, ad esempio. Non che a lui facesse piacere aspettare, ma il controllo che era riuscito ad ottenere gli permetteva di non perdersi tra i fumi dell’eros.

«Spock, stringimi!» Una preghiera che non poté non accogliere. Gli cinse il petto con entrambe le mani, circondandolo nel proprio abbraccio mentre iniziava spingere. Spinte che furono potenti, sconquassanti, tanto che Jim fu costretto ad aggrapparsi a lui, per non crollare sul materasso del tutto privo di forze. Portò indietro la testa, poggiandola sulla sua spalla, con un braccio gli circondò il collo mentre le proprie spinte si facevano sempre più frenetiche ed entrambi ne godevano sempre di più.

«Oh, Spock» mormorò Kirk quando le dita affusolate del vulcaniano, andarono ad accarezzare il suo sesso eretto e pulsante, masturbandolo e stimolando la sua eccitazione fino all’inverosimile.

L’orgasmo fu potente, atteso fino all’ultima spinta, ma inaspettato, come accadeva sempre, per intensità e piacere.

Quando entrambi ricaddero sul materasso, erano spossati e sfiniti. Spock lo vide chiudere gli occhi appena, e lasciarsi andare in un sospiro soddisfatto che gli annodò lo stomaco. Rimase a guardarlo, mentre prendeva sonno e cedeva alle maglie di Morfeo; si stese quindi al suo fianco e prese a fissarlo. Jim gli piaceva, gli era sempre piaciuto, da vulcaniano apprezzava la bellezza e il suo t’hy’la, splendido, lo era sempre. Ma quando si addormentava dopo l’orgasmo, sfinito da carezze e spinte possenti, Spock lo trovava ancora più bello. Fu in quel momento, mentre il respiro di Jim si faceva più regolare, che gli tornò alla mente la loro fusione mentale, quella che aveva segnato il definitivo cambiamento della loro relazione. Quella parola che lui non era riuscito a capire: amore, adesso era così chiara nei suoi pensieri, così limpida ai suoi occhi, che si disse che fino a quel momento era sempre stato cieco a non averlo capito. Spock non si sentì mai più tanto umano come in quel momento, in quell’attimo, lì in quella camera buia, quando comprese cosa significasse per davvero la parola amore. L’amore era ogni cosa, un miscuglio ben definito di sentimenti ed emozioni che sgorgava dalla bocca dello stomaco e gli donava pace e serenità. C’era tutto, nell’amore, dalla stima all’amicizia, al desiderio e poi, gelosia, erotismo, possessione, fratellanza, complicità… Ma più di tutto, l’amore, per Spock, era la consapevolezza che per quell’umano fin troppo irruento e passionale, avrebbe dato tutto persino la vita. Che non gli sarebbe importato nulla se si fosse spezzato un braccio o ferito ad una gamba, la sola cosa che contava era che Jim stesse al sicuro. Era un qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima di allora, con Uhura non c’era mai stato nulla di tutto quello. Era amore quello che sentiva per Jim, un sentimento che trascendeva ogni cosa, persino il sesso. Perché anche se godeva del suo corpo morbido e burroso, Spock sapeva che era il battito del cuore, accelerato per l’emozione, la cosa di cui gli importava per davvero.

E quando Jim si addormentò tra le sue braccia, il primo ufficiale Spock lo strinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi.  
 

**Continua**   



	11. Epilogo

Le porte del turbo ascensore si aprirono sul ponte di comando e il capitano Kirk vi entrò immediatamente, seguito dal primo ufficiale Spock e dal dottor McCoy.  
«Allora le lascio la plancia, Uhura. Segua la rotta e mantenga la velocità di crociera, in caso di necessità si affidi al tenente Marcus; sono certo che la sua conoscenza scientifica le sarà d’aiuto. Mi contatti solo in caso di grave emergenza.»  
«Sì, signore. Le auguro una buona notte, capitano.»  
«Grazie e buon lavoro» disse prima che le porte si chiudessero di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Ormai rimasto solo con Spock e Bones, Jim si lasciò andare contro la parete, chiudendo di poco gli occhi mentre cercava di rilassarsi.  
«Ponte D: infermeria» disse con tono evidentemente esausto.  
«Lei è stanco, capitano» osservò il primo ufficiale.  
«Siamo soli, non è più necessario essere tanto formali, Spock.»  
«Non è corretto dire che siamo soli» ribatté, mentre le porte si riaprivano ed i tre si incamminavano verso l’infermeria.  
«Beh, è Bones… non conta» gli rispose, agitando una mano.  
«Ah, grazie per la considerazione» intervenne Leonard. «Comunque per una volta sono d’accordo con orecchie a punta: dovresti andartene a dormire. Questa baracca non ha bisogno di un capitano stanco e affaticato, ma di un uomo riposato e in salute.»  
«Lo farò, ma ti darò retta solo quando tu la smetterai di chiamarlo in quel modo. E poi sai quello che voglio prima di andare a letto, Bones.»  
Il dottore sollevò gli occhi al cielo, mentre un sopracciglio di Spock schizzava verso l’alto.  
«Avevamo detto d’andarci piano con quella roba» disse, abbassando il volume della voce, «abbiamo già fatto fuori due bottiglie e se Scotty dovesse entrare mentre noi siamo lì che… No, lo sai che pandemonio verrebbe fuori se ci vedesse?»  
«Eddai» lo pregò Jim con sguardo implorante.  
«Dottore, le devo ricordare che nascondere una cassa di super alcolici in infermeria è estremamente irregolare? Sennonché, mi è sembrato d’aver già detto che quel suo whiskey invecchiato al malto, come lei lo definisce, ha degli effetti che non gradisco.»  
«Mica lo deve bere lei, Spock» ribatté il dottore, offeso.  
«Infatti i vulcaniani non bevono, tuttavia il legame che ho con il capitano ne risente dopo che lei gli ha dato quel drink.»  
«Vuol dire che si ubriaca anche lei?»  
«L’alcol non ha alcun effetto sulla mia biologia e lei dovrebbe saperlo, tuttavia, lo stato alterato di Jim influisce negativamente sulla mia psiche.»  
«Dai, Spock» intervenne Kirk «soltanto un bicchierino mentre faccio due chiacchiere con Bones, questa volta non esagero, te lo prometto. Tu va’ a meditare, io ti raggiungo in meno di dieci minuti.»  
«Come desideri, t’hy’la» seppur titubante, Spock annuì e poco dopo sparì oltre le porte a vetri.

Non appena lo vide uscire, il capitano si lasciò andare su uno dei bioletti, allargando le braccia e sospirando. Chiuse anche per un momento gli occhi, mentre sentiva McCoy rovistare in un armadietto e un successivo tintinnio fece allargare il suo sorriso.  
«Tutto bene, Jim?» chiese Bones, mentre versava il liquido color dell’ambra in un paio di bicchieri verdi.  
«E me lo chiedi? Questo è stato il più bel mese della mia vita: ho l’astronave più veloce della Flotta, sono un capitano rispettato ed amato, ho amici affettuosi e un ragazzo che è una vera bomba.»  
«E che non capirebbe il significato di ciò che hai appena detto» precisò McCoy, porgendogli il bicchiere con un gran sorriso che gli dipingeva il volto.  
«Sai, non è tanto male il fatto che non comprenda il nostro linguaggio. È una cosa che ho sempre trovato divertente, così come quelle facce buffe che fa quando non capisce qualcosa o trova illogico ciò che faccio. Non che ne abbiamo bisogno, ma tutto questo rende lo stare con lui molto più interessante e divertente.»  
«Divertente? Non vi basta tutto il sesso che fate a… divertirti?»  
«Mh» borbottò distratto, non gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo il discorso.  
«Se penso che solo qualche settimana fa eri un capitano sofferente da un legame distrutto e adesso sei tutto plancia e sesso sfrenato, quasi non ci credo. E come se non bastasse mi ritrovo a doverti ricordare, per l’ennesima volta questa settimana, che i vulcaniani hanno molta più resistenza di noi terrestri e che quindi è davvero il caso che tu non esageri con certe attività, Jim.»  
«Bones, adesso non mi farai la predica persino su questo» borbottò Kirk, buttando giù in una sorsata tutto il whiskey, prima di posare il bicchiere ormai svuotato, sul bioletto. Il capitano si leccò le labbra e il sapore zuccherino stuzzicò le sue papille gustative; gli piaceva proprio.  
«Un cavallo che deve correre nel Kentucky Derby» proseguì McCoy, «non è fermo nelle scuderie a farsi montare da uno stallone col sangue verde.»  
«Non avevamo detto basta con le metafore, Bones?»  
«Sono solo preoccupato, mi avevi detto d’essere innamorato di lui e poi mi hai confessato che vi siete fusi mentalmente e che non solo, ma che da allora è nato questo vostro legame che vi rende così insopportabilmente complici. Va bene, io sono contento, davvero: sei felice e anche Spock lo è, e questa è una benedizione per entrambi. Ma stare con un vulcaniano non è una cosa facile, ad esempio, cosa farai quando entrerà in pon farr?»  
«Pon-che?»  
«Lo chiamano così, ce l’hanno ogni sette anni ed è il loro periodo dell’accoppiamento. La temperatura corporea sale a dismisura così come l’eccitamento sessuale. Perdono la logica e la sola cosa che voglio fare è il sesso, tanto e violento. Non farebbe distinzione tra te o me o persino una mucca… Gli va bene tutto! Pensa che potresti addirittura morire per la troppa poca grazia con cui ti tratterebbe.»  
«Non sono il primo umano che sta con uno di loro, Spock è un ibrido, ricordi? Sua madre avrà fatto in qualche modo e lei era una donna, io non sono una povera derelitta senza ossa, so difendermi e anche da lui.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo: ho capito. Non metterò più bocca nei vostri affari, ma tu sta’ in campana e ricordati che il tuo dottore è sempre qui in caso di necessità.»

Jim sorrise, McCoy per lui era molto di più un fratello e decisamente più che un amico. Il loro rapporto era indefinibile e decisamente strano, ma sapeva che tutta quella preoccupazione era normale e che non era con Spock che ce l’aveva, anzi tra di loro c’era una strana ed irreale amicizia non dichiarata, che lo divertiva oltre ogni confine. Sapeva però che quello che aveva detto, aveva delle fondamenta sensate sulle quali basarsi, qualunque cosa fosse questo pon farr doveva essere piuttosto travagliato e lo era così tanto che Spock non ne aveva mai fatto cenno. Jim era sicuro: se ne vergognava al punto da non volerne parlare con lui.

«Se può farti stare tranquillo lo dirò a Spock, va bene?»  
«Non sono affatto più tranquillo, Jim.»

 

 

_oOo_

   
Quando il capitano Kirk entrò nella propria cabina, qualche minuto più tardi, trovò Spock intento a meditare. Le luci erano soffuse e solo un paio di candele illuminavano l’ambiente. Il suo compagno era inginocchiato, poco lontano dal quello che ormai era il loro letto, su di un cuscino. Jim spostò lo sguardo sul materasso poco più in là, perfettamente piegata c’era la veste vulcaniana che Spock gradiva indossasse. Non che gli piacesse particolarmente, era molto austera e non si riconosceva un gran che con quegli abiti addosso, però il capitano trovava la cosa piuttosto eccitante. Né lui, né Spock indossavano nulla al di sotto e l’idea che entrambi fossero nudi e completamente disponibili e che bastasse così poco per scoprire le rispettive nudità, lo eccitava all’inverosimile. Si avvicinò quindi al letto, camminando in punta di piedi; un sorriso dolce gli dipinse il viso nel vedere con quanta cura l’aveva risposta, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa dell’intero universo. Si spogliò lentamente cercando di non disturbarlo, sapeva che era in grado di isolarsi dal mondo intero, ma ugualmente cercava di non fare eccessivo rumore.

Un quarto d’ora più tardi, Kirk se ne stava seduto alla scrivania e scorreva con lo sguardo alcuni rullini di comando che doveva visionare, quando Spock riemerse dalla meditazione. Lo intravide alzarsi e spengere le candele, prima di riporre il cuscino in uno degli armadi accanto al letto.  
«Noto con piacere che non sei ubriaco.» Kirk sorrise, senza tuttavia distogliere gli occhi dal pad.  
«La mia voglia di bere si è smorzata quasi immediatamente.»  
«Interessante ed inusuale; posso sapere il motivo?»  
«Bones era in vena di… rassicurazioni!»  
«Rassicurazioni?» ripeté, senza capire.  
«Mh» annuì, distratto «dopo avermi ricordato che i vulcaniani non hanno la stessa resistenza di noi umani ed avermi suggerito di non fare troppo sesso, mi ha parlato del pon farr.»

Se avesse potuto ridere, Spock in quel momento lo avrebbe fatto, di quello ne era sicuro. I suoi occhi infatti avevano brillato di puro divertimento per una frazione di secondo, era stato un attimo, ma lui lo aveva visto lo stesso. Ormai si era abituato a notare tutte le più piccole sfumature del carattere del suo compagno. Adesso, per esempio, era curioso: il sopracciglio arcuato e l’espressione del viso interessata, ne erano una prova lampante.  
«Dice che diventerai una specie di macchina del sesso, in pratica uguale a come sei adesso, ma senza logica e decisamente un po’ folle, tanto folle. Sostiene che ti andrebbe bene qualunque cosa e che non faresti differenza tra me ed una mucca.»  
«Ciò che dice il dottore è impossibile oltre che altamente illogico, la zoofilia non è contemplata da noi vulcaniani, anche durante il plak tow sarei in grado di comprendere la differenza tra colui che è il mio compagno e un animale con le corna.»  
«Ah, vorrei ben vedere» disse Jim, sorridendo, prima di alzarsi dalla scrivania e circumnavigarla. «Perché non me ne hai mai parlato, Spock?» chiese, ora più serio, avvicinandosi a lui ed allacciandogli le braccia al collo. Sorrise di nuovo quando percepì le mani dell’altro accarezzare la sua vita e stringerla di poco. Le sue mani vagarono al di sopra della stoffa liscia della tunica, scendendo poi fino alle natiche in una lenta e sapiente carezza.  
«Non ritenevo fosse necessario, il mio primo pon farr avverrà solo tra dieci punto sei mesi.»  
«Come fai a saperlo con così tanta precisione?»  
«Il katra di Spock. Ho calcolato in base ai suoi ricordi, dieci mesi ed entrerò in pon farr.»  
«E cosa succederà?»  
«Ciò che ha detto il dottore corrisponde al vero, perderò la logica e l’eccitamento sessuale diventerà incontrollabile. Potrei arrecarti danni fisici senza volerlo e sarà il caso che tu tenga sempre con te una pistola a phase impostata su stordimento.»  
«Quindi dovrò assecondare le tue voglie?»  
«È ciò che ci si aspetta dal compagno di un vulcaniano, Jim, tuttavia comprenderò se tu volessi tirarti indietro.»  
«Col cavolo! Ho letto quello che ti succederebbe, se la febbre non passa tu muori. Ho fatto talmente tanto sesso in vita mia che un po’ di più non mi ucciderà di certo, e poi accadrà solo tra quasi un anno, abbiamo tutto il tempo per prepararci a quel che ci succederà. E sì, ho parlato al plurale _._ Siamo in due in questa cosa, Spock, voglio che te ne ricordi e, anche se passeremo i prossimi dieci mesi a discuterne, non m’importerà. Io sarò con te durante questo pon farr, a costo di rinchiuderci in questa stanza, ma sarà così.»

Spock non rispose a quelle parole, si limitò a sollevare una mano e ad accarezzare la pelle del suo viso. Jim si spinse contro quelle dita aperte sulla sua guancia, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi di quella gentile carezza.

Appena li riaprì, si specchiò in quelle profonde iridi scure che tanto gli piacevano e così com’era solito fare, esternò i propri pensieri.

«Ti amo» disse.

Il vulcaniano smorzò il suo tocco, la mano grande e verdastra rimase ferma ed immobile sul suo viso ed i suoi occhi s’allargarono, ora parevano due pozze di petrolio. Il capitano percepì un momento di tensione, ma subito lo vide calmarsi, come se avesse tentennato per un istante. Erano settimane che non perdeva la logica e che diventava sempre più equilibrato.

«Ti amo anch’io, Jim.»

Kirk sorrise e, inevitabilmente, il pensiero volò verso il katra dell’ambasciatore Spock e a Nero. Da quando era entrato dentro di lui, il suo compagno era più tranquillo e riusciva a gestire meglio le sue emozioni, tanto che alle volte riusciva ad esternarle. L’ambasciatore, alla fine, era ancora vivo ed era lì, con loro.

Di sicuro era più che corretto affermare che il romulano di nome Nero avesse cambiato tutto, ma il rapporto che legava il capitano dell’Enterprise al suo primo ufficiale, era rimasto immutato.

Perché ovunque e sempre, Jim Kirk e Spock di Vulcano si sarebbero amati.

   
 **Fine**  



End file.
